Harry Potter and the Light in the Dark
by Tellie571
Summary: What hapens when Harry is beaten up badly by his uncle one day, what happens when his prayers for help come through, and the Force transports him to the Jedi? Jedi Harry thats what happens a HPKotor crossover Harry is NOT Revan. No pairings as of yet. WIP
1. TheBoyWhoVanished

**Harry Potter and the light in the dark.**

**Prologue**

Seven year old Harry Potter, was currently biting his ip, trying to avoid screaming out as his 'dear' uncle beat him. Harry just didn't understand, it wasn't my fault that the door to my cupboard locked itself, when I didn't want to go in, I didn't do anything, he thought febrely to himself, after all, how could he lock the door without touching it?

"Uncle Vernon...please, s-stop, I d-didn't m-mean t-to I-I swear", Harry whipmpered out.

"Shut up boy", uncle Vernon said hatefully to the seven year old boy whom he was punching hard in the ribs, smiling to himself as his son Dudley was laughing at Harry's misfortune. "**You** 'slap' **are** 'slap' **nothing** 'slap' **but a** 'slap' **NO** 'slap' **GOOD** 'slap' **FREAK**, this time he drove his fist as hard as he could into Harry's stomach, and a sickening crunch of broken ribs came, and Harry collapsed to the flor, spitting up blood.

"Help me, please help me" came the weak whisper from the little battered boy, lying bleeding in the Dursley residence entrance hall. As if some strange thing had heard the boys feverish whispers, Harry heard a strange ethereal voice whisper, _do not worry, you shall be given to people who will treat you well, you will become a great Jedi, _and with that, Harry droped into unconsciusness. Elswhere in in another galaxee a woman named Kreia felt the force turn and twist somewhere distant, and a few seconds later the boy named Harry potter, faded away before the eyes of the Dursley family, and in a Jedi temple on the planet of Couroscant said boy, dropped out of the air in front of a stunned Jedi council.

**Hogwarts: Albus Dumbledore's Office.**

Albus Dumbledore, a man who prided himself in never becoming gobsmacked by anything, sat in ascreaming silence, the only sounds coming from the sma silver whirring contraptions decorating larger parts of his office. A few moments ago, he had felt a vibration coming from a special stone that he always wore in a necklace around his neck. This stone told him about the essential wellbeing of Harry Potter. That vibration would mean that Harry Potter was in grave danger, and so he had hurried up to his office, to watch another of his little instruments that could tel of young Harry's whereabouts. Said instrument had come up blank, no residence or area came up, and that could only mean two things, Harry Potter was either dead, or not on the planet called earth, and since the stone was still a white, it meant that Harry was alive, but somehow not on earth.

He had hastily visited the Dursley family soon after, finding the horrible truth about the way the young innocent boy had been treated by his relatives. And now he was gone, maybe forever, but something in Albus heart told him otherwise. He had called an immediateorder meeting after the discovery, where he had had to tell a confused order how Harry had been treated, and the young boy was now beyond their reach. After also informing the ministry, he had retreated to his office, just sitting there slackjawed, and silently sobbing, realizing the mistake he had done, how many times had Lily told him about how her sister hated her? how many times had not countless of order membersasked him if it was the wise thing to do? He felt dreadfull, especially on Remus' part. First he had lost James and Lily, then Sirius had betrayed them and killed Peter, and now Harry was gone as well, the man was probably heartbroken, with a last sniff, Albus straightened up, and walked over to the floo, before throwing the powder in and yelling "Moony's cab". Well this night had at least taught Dumbledore one thing, he was still more human than ever.

**Jedi Council, Couruscant**

Jedi Master Kavar, loked around the room, trying to avoid the question he would have to voice as the head of the Jedi Council. "What shall we do with that boy that was sent to us through the Force earlier"? "He must have come here with a purpose, the Force is stronger in him than I have seen in any other Jedi, but great fear I feel of the thought of offering him training, much pain and sorrow will fill his life if we do", said a twilek Jedi named Zhar.

It was truly a magnificent happening, when young Harry Potter had materialized in thin air, in front of the Jedi Council. At first they had been curious, beacuse they could feel the Force vibrating off him, even as he lay there unmoving, that was until Jedi Master Atris, had screamed, as she noticed the state the boy was in. He had baggy bloodstained clothes, and blood was covering much of his face, and many of his limbs were sticking out in strange angles. The council had reacted quickly, using the Force to keep the dying boy alive long enough to get him to the medical wing of the Temple. There they had all stood unmoving, silent, watching with worry as the Jedi Healers did what they could, after getting al of his bones straight, he had been placed in a kolto tank, and one of the Healers had given a report to the council.

**FLASHBACK**

_"Masters, from what our diagnostics tell us, the boy has suffered physical abuse for years, four at least...and he is also life threatingly malnourished...and,and that strange scar on his forehead, from what we have interpreted from the diagnostics, there has been some kind of dark energy focused on him, as if someone tried to kill him when he was young". The council had all gone through feelings of disgust to direct anger at how people could have done this to a little boy. "Did you say tred to KILL? Healer Saru"? Master Vrook had asked._

_"Yes Master Vrook, the mind healers have done some peeks into his mind, apparently the persons who have mistreated him is his own aunt and uncle, but the memory of the attempted murder is...fuzzy, al they could get was of some green light, and a high cold laugh, that was all"._

Master Kavar still got slight shivers as to what kind of person could attempt such a thing. "The boy is suffering, he needs our help, I fear that if we do not help him, then he will fall to the dark side, and if the council agrees, I want to take the boy as my Padawan learner".

The rest of the council stood in a stunned silence, Master Kavar had not taken a Padawan for over fifteen years, and most Jedi, Masters included had believed that he was done with training Padawans. Master Vrook stod in silence for a moment, trying to use the force to see some of the future of the boy, he did not get much, but he saw the opertunity of both greatness, and darkness. "I agree with Master Kavar's decision, the boy will become a great Jedi". The rest of the council agreed as well, and Kavar nodded to the councillors, before he turned and started the trek towards the hospital wing where his new Padawan should be waking up.


	2. Becoming a Padawan

**Chapter 1: Padawan learner.**

Harry felt miserable, the last thing he remembered was his uncle beating him for the cupboard dor locking itself, and then, a strange voice, he couldnt remember it, but it had felt so powerful, peaceful...loving, and now he was feeling...wet. Harry slowly opened his eyes, taking a double take as he realized he was floating in some sort of strange tank, with some strange thing on his mouth, blowing air into his lungs. His eyes widened even more when the liquid in the tank drainedout, and he fell limply down at the bottom of it.

A door in the tank opened and a man, with piercing blue eyes, and short brown hair and a white tunic and brown robe carefully approaced him. "Please dont hurt me, I-I di-didn't mean to get in here", Harry said fearfuly, curling himself into a ball, and trying to make himself as small as possible.

The man looked sadly at Harry, no child should be so afraid of anyone. "Do not worry young child, I wont hurt you, I PROMISE", the man said the last word a bit forcefully, and he touched Harry's right arm gently, as if willing Harry to believe him. Harry was still not convienced, after all people had always hurt him, but at the same time, the man looked so...so divine, over such things as mere violence. His blue eyes, shining with concern and gentleness, that careful loving smile, it all compelled Harry to trust this man, at least for now.

Master Kavar, sensed the conflicting emotions of the young boy in front of him, until the boy apparently alowed himself to trust Kavar. Kavar smiled at Harry, and carefully lifted the boy into his arms. Healer Saru was at least right about malnourishment, the boy was practically weightless, and aparently very much afraid, as he was trembling with barely contained fear again. Master Kavar sighed, this would be more difficult than he imagined, after all, the code was against emotional bondings, but Master Kavar had always been a bit of a rebel, his fighting style proved that, and he had always meant that Jedi who used their emotions to better bond and protect their closest would become the best Jedi, if they didn't give in to anger and hate that was.

"Do not worry young one, I will take you to my apartment here in the Temple so that we can get you some proper clothes, and then I shall answer any questions you might have, but for the moment I sugest that you relax", he said with a little smile.

Harry who had indeed been most curious about where he was, as he saw the huge hall they were currently walking through, relaxed at Kavar's suggestion, and he closed his eyes slightly, pondering to himself about what had happened to him. A little while ago, he had been living in a place worse than hell, beeing constantly beaten, belitteled, starved in other words emotionally and physically abused, and now, he was in a strange plac, that had to be huge if the halway here was anything to judge by, and te man who was currently carrying him apeared to be wery kind and wise, and Harry could already feel a strange conection to the man, not that he could explain it, it just was a strange feeling of trust to the man.

After a few minutes, Kavar stopped and put his hand on some sort of Tv screen, and a voice answered, "Welcome Master Kavar", and then the wall had suddenly slided into another part of the wall, leaving a opening wide enough for two persons to walk through comfortably. The room was big. From the floor to the rof, it was at least forty feet.The room itself was circular, and decorated with a number of strange plants. The walls were a light and inviting brown, with details picked out in white. At the center of the room there was a circular raised platform, about six feet in diameter. One part of the rom had some rather large windows, and Harry could see that beyond the windows there was a large city, in fact all the way to the end of the horison there was one large city, and with what looked a bit like airplanes flying in orderly lanes at different heights in the air. From what Harry could see there was another four dors in the room, and in a part of the room that was surrounded by diferent plants there was a small sitting area filled with what looked like comfortable chairs in red and green.

Kavar sat Harry down in one the chairs, smiling gently at him. "Just wait here for a little moment and I will be right back with some clothes for you". Harry sat paitiently, still thinking. Can it be true? someone is actually going to give me clothes that fit? he sincerely doubted it, but he wanted so much to believe the kind man, and why shouldnt the man not give him clothes? so far he had done what he promised.

A few minutes later, Kavar came out again, his arms loaded with different kinds of tunics, boots, belts, robes, trousers, anything he could think of almost. He put the different clothes down before Harry. "Ok, this is basically what I have in here, but we could always go to the tailor to et you something else if you want to" Kavar said a bit unsure.

Harry's eyes had widened spectaculatly when he had seen all of the clothes laid before him. "NO", he had shouted, before he realized what he had done, and immediately grew fearful again. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to shout...it's it's just that I have never had any clothes that fit, and well this is more than enough sir, please forgive me for shouting" he said quickly. Thats it, he's definately going to get angry now, Harry cried inside himself.

Kavar smiled at the little boy. "Don't worry young child, there is nothing wrong with shouting at times, so no need to worry, well I want you to pick out a few different assortments of what you want, and take them with you, and then I will take the rest back to my closet", he said kindly.

Harry looked happily up at the Jedi Master in front of him, before he began sorting out his clothing. First he took one set identical to that of Kavars clothing. A whithe shirt and a slightly tan tunic to go over it, a pair of trousers the same light tan colour as the tunic, a simple leather belt, a pair of leg high dark brown leather boots, and a dark chocholate brown robe to have on top of it all. Kavar looked kindly on the boy, silently urging him to go on.

Next Harry took another white sweater, and then he stoped for a moment, wondering what else he should take. He decided on a tunic with a slightly green look to it, and a matching pair of trousers. He then took a pair of boots identical to the others he had taken exept these were of jade green instead of brown, and they were smooth and the surface was completely spotless and glossy. A belt that was compositioned of small smoth black scales went to the mix, and for a finish he picked a jade green robe as well. "Thats all I want sir" Harry said.

Master Kavar smiled, the boy definately had taste. "Very good, I suggest you dress yourself, and meanwhile I will take these back" he said, picking up the other clothes, and dissapearing through the door. Harry looked down at his selective clothing, and decided to wear the set that was identical to the kind man. It was a strange feeling to have clothes that actually fit him, and while it was strange, it was definately good.

Kavar invardly smiled at the sight of the boy who had sat himself down in a good soft armchair, and he sat himself down in the chair oposite the young boy, preparing for a long conversation. "Well my young lad, I'm sure you have many questions, so I'll let you to them, just let me know your name first", Kavar said kindly.

Questions, was he realy alowed to ask questions, but uncle Vernon hand never allowed him that, but then again this wasn't uncle Vernon, so he should just get to it, he told himself. "My name is Harry, Harry Potter sir", harry said quickly. "And I well...where am I ? Who are you? Why are you so nice to me"? Harry blurted out before he could stop himself.

Kavar took a second to sort out the quickly processed questions, before he gave out a loud snort, that was followed by ful blown laughter, ah the joys of young Padawans who are strangers to the order, he thought mirthfully to himself. Harry smiled sheepishly, a bit embarrassed by himself, but realized that he wasn't in any danger of being hurt, he had no doubts about this man anymore.

"Well Harry, where shall I start?", began Kavar. "You are at the Jedi temple, on the planet of Couruscant". A Jedi, is a person who can use the Force, a person who dedicates his life to protect all of those who can not protect themselves. We are the protectors of the galaxee, whe do our best to maintain peace throughout the galaxee. We help the poor, heal the sick, and often give advice to the Republic".

"Now, the Force is something that exists everywhere. It is the reason life exists, beacuse without the Force, there is no life, and without life there would be no Force either. Inside each person, there is something that is called midichlorians, midichlorians are the living represantives of the Force, and they exist inside every living cell and they are so small that we cannot see them without special instruments", Kavar went on.

"Each person have a different amount of midichlorians inside them, most living creatures have between a couple of hundred to about two thousand midichlorians. Most Jedi have between seven thousand and twelve thousand, but Jedi having more or less midichlorians is not unheard of. Now, we Jedi, we have so many midichlorians inside us, that we can use the force to do different things, we can move things", he demonstrated by levitating a few of the plants around them. "We can use the Force to heal ourselves, and others, we use it to move faster, to get better reflexes, we can see things that are happening far away or we can use it to persuade other people to do certain things, we can even see what will hape in the future".

"And as for who I am, I am Kavar, one of the Jedi Masters here on Couruscant, we have a few other places around the galaxee as well where we Jedi have Enclaves, and a little council, but many Jedi just stay on their homeplanet, acting as the local advisor and helper. And most importantly, I am being nice to you, beacuse we Jedi are sworn to protect the galaxee and it's inhabitants. And you, the Force brought you here to us from you own homeplanet, you have lived a hard life, and therefore we will help you...We have not found out how many medichlorians you have yet, but I can feel that you hve many, very many and you can become one of the greatest Jedi in the entire Republic, so Harry Potter, I Jedi Mastar Kavar ask you to become a part of the Jedi order, and become my padawan learner, I shall train you so that one day you will become a great Jedi".

Harry looked at Kavar. "D-Do you mean that, I could become a Jedi"? and before Kavar even had the chance to react at all, seven year old Harry Potter had flung his arms around Kavar, and hugged him. Kavar smiled and hugged him back. "Yes Harry, you will become a great Jedi someday", he whispered into Harry's ear.

Harry and Kavar spent the next few hours, chating over the basic principles of both the Republic, the Jedi order and the Force, before Kavar managed to convience a rather reluctant Harry Potter to go to bed. At first Harry had been completely stunned by the fact that he got his own room, but after a slight admonishing by the Jedi Master, he had simply stopped complaining about not wanting to be a trouble and just gone to bed. Kavar had sat at the Harry's vedside, slowly running his fingers through his hair in smoth comforting moves, until the young Jedi-to-be had fallen asleep, but he definately needed to do something about the boy's self confidence, and make him become used to accepting praise, yes there was much to do still, Kavar thought to himself s he too fell asleep.

Next morning Harry awoke to find himself in a warm and comfortable bed, and a snoring Jedi Master sitting in the chair beside him. It took a few seconds before Harry realized that last night had not been a dream, but that he was actually going to become a Jedi. Harry looked over at Kavar who was still sleeping soundly as ever, before a slightly mischeivous smile crept across his face. Silently stepping out of bed, and tiptoing over to the bathroom, he filled a nearby bucket with water, before tiptoing out again and with the grin now fully established emptied the bucket with ice cold water over his soon-to-be new Master's head.

Kavar had jumped almost to the rof when he was rudely awokened by the cold water. At first he wondered wthat in the name of the Force could have done that, before taking a look at the young boy who was currently wringing himself with laughter on the floor. Groaning at his luck, just typichal me, getting a Padawan who loves to play tricks on someone, Kavar walked into his own room, to change robes, all the while grumbling about "mischeivous, morning bird, hyper energy Padawans". When Harry came into the living room in his and Kavar's apartment a few minutes later, kavar had already made the breakfast ready, and was currently sitting with his arms crossed and a sour look on his face, alhough his eyes betrayed his emotions that he actually found Harry's little stunt funny.

Harry sat down at the table, looking inocently at Kavar. "Why is there something wrong Master? you seem a bit wet on your head", he said still trying, and failing miserably to look innocent. Kavar loked sharply at his young protege, trying to keep a stern posture, but it was soon followed by a snort, which turned into a chuckle, and soon both of them were laughing.

Harry and Kavar spent the day continuing to go through the basic history of the Order and the Republic. Harry who had not been to god at school (he had deliberately avoided doing homework, or paying attention due to the fact that he would be punished if he got beter scores than 'dear duddikins') found the subject very interesting, and paid rapt attention to his Master. Kavar was happy at the progress he had made, harry was completely relaxed around him, and although he was still a bit tensioned around other Jedi, he was becoming much more sure of himself.

Harry loved life at the Temple, and quickly got into the routines that was expected by a Padawan. One of the most difficult things was to master Galactic Basic, although spoken exactly like English, the written form was completely different from English. After mastering Basic, they had continued on with learning Huttese, Sullustian, and Rhodian, and after a month Harry was even beginning to grasp the concept of Droid communication and was slightly fluent in Wookiean.

Five hours a day was spent on learning about politics, various cultures and sectors of the galaxee. How to fly a starfighter, mechanics, cumputer use, the art of sublety when talking to persons and other such things.

And then Harry could spend hours, simply meditating on the Force. The Force was such a truly incredible thing. When he closed his eyes, and concentrated on the feeling of the force, he could almost feel the steady heartbeats of the Force, the calming prescence it had on him. It was like gigantic ocean, reaching out to everyone, he could for one 'see'a thread of the Force spreading out from himself to Master Kavar, most likely that was the bond they shared.

He loved i when they trained in the Force, he could move quite many different things now, but he still had problems with keeping multiple things in the air, especially if they were big. He had however grasped the concept of using the Force to guide him when fighting with swords and martial arts, using it to foresee his opponent's actions, and to guide his strikes. But the cooles most likely was to use the Force to augment his strenght so that he could make some truly death defying leaps into the air, or run so fast that he could feel the wind truly rush across his face.

Also flying a speeders was truly awesome, he had picked up on flying like a fish take to swimming, although the first time he had taken a speeder by himself had been a truly embarrassing moment. he had been stoped and arrested for severe traffic violations by the police on Couruscant, the conversation he had with the council afterwards was embarrassing, especially ater they had cracked up and laughed at him for mistaking the police froma local Correllian swoop gang, and had therefore refused to pull over, and had driven at breakneck speed through the traffic going in the opposite direction for almost twenty minutes, before realizing whom were following him, he had been baned from driving a speeder on Couruscant for the next four years, and it did not help when Master Kavar was constantly teasing him about it.

Although the history and language lessons very exiting, whet Harry really loved was the lessons he had on swordfighting and various martial arts. Although he had been very weak when he had arrived at Couruscant, a month hard training and a good diet had gotten his body to what it should have been like. Kavar and the other Councillors had quickly discovered that Harry was a natural at sword and martial arts, as well as being a natural in a starfighter, and he was also a very gifted student among machanics, demolitions and different computer use.

All in all, compared to his age, and time spent in the Order, he was an extremely gifted child, and though gifted he was far behind what many Padawans and younglings his age, but he was quickly cathing up. After two years Harry was brought before the council.

"Young Potter, these last two years here have shown us how truly remarkable you are. You have adapted to the life of the Jedi with quick vigour and after having been abused for most of your life you are still true to the light. Your knowledge of the Force, as well as your understanding of the Force, and for history, languages, politics swordfighting and much more, we will allow you to take the trials to become a Padawan learner under Master Kavar, do you want to proceed with the trials?", asked Master Vrook.

"Yes Master Vrook, I feel honored that you deem me ready for the trials", Harry said humbly while giving a small bow to the Masters.

"Very well, young Potter, first we will ask you a few questions, are you ready"?, Vrook asked, Harry simply nodded in approval.

"You are fighting a Dark Jedi, and there is a pause in the battle, what do you do? I would try to convince him to turn back to the light side, after all there is never too late for redemption" Harry answered.

"Ok, you are pursuing a person through a ship, and he close a blast door and lock it, what would you do? I would try to slice it open by a cumputer, and if that would not work, I would have tried to cut it open with my saber", Harry said with confidence.

"Hmm, wery well, you have control of a small fleet, and your planet is attacked by a larger fleet, what would you do"? Harry pondered long on this. "I would order my fleet away from the system, making the enemy believe that we fled, and after the enemy troop had made planetfall, the fleet would attack back, going after capital ships and other vital ships first, taking a few ships at the time with joint boarding operations. After all a space batle between fleets can take a few hourse, when one fleet have a full crew and troops and concentrate on a few ships at the time. The enemy would then have to concentrate on fighting on the planet, and also hasten back to reinforce their fleet, a battle they could not have won".

The council spent a long time wondering on the answer, especially the last one, and after having some sort of mental conversation, Master Vrook stepped forward. "Young Potter, the council have decided that you would be most fitting as a Jedi Sentinel, and such we award you this yellow crystal, which you shall use in your lightsaber, if you manage to construct a perfect lightsaber, you will be granted the rank as Jedi Sentinel Padawan in the Order". Harry smiled to himself, as he accepted the crystal with a bow, before turning and walking back to his and Kavar's apartment.

Harry had been studying lightsaber construction for a few months now, and was sure that he was ready. He looked down at the workbench where all the different parts was laid out before him, taking a deep breath and allowing the force to guide him he started constructing it. After several hours he looked down at the saber in his hand.

The metal was a bright silver like substance, strong enough to portect itself from the power withing a lightsaber. Part of the sylinder, had a dark soft leather to make the grip a bit more comfortable, while the blade lenght mechanism was close to the top, there was another little handy device that had been mounted at the end of the saber, a small transmittor, and so if Harry lost his saber, all he would need to do was to press a button mounted on a special wristband on his left hand, and the saber would fly through the air, and into his hand, if it was withing two hundred yards that is. With this extra bit the sylinder lenght was twenty four cm and it fitted perfectly into his hand.

Now was the moment of truth though, if he had done a mistake the saber could very well blow up and kill him, so making a prayer to the Force, he pressed the button to turn it on, A sharp hiss, and a yellow beam about 1.2 meters in length stood out from his saber, humming with energy, and Harry Potter smiled, it was Padawan Potter now, a few more years and maybe he would become a Knight.


	3. What a Birthday

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter or Star Wars, only parts of the plot belongs to me.

Just turned eleven this day Jedi Sentinel Padawan Harry Potter groaned in frustration as he ran for his life through the dark corridors on the small ship he was on. The day had started out magnificantly with him being awarded with his first solo mission...to investigate the dissapearance most likely theft of several items of vallue on Dantoine.

He had taken one of the small fast ships in the hangar bay and set out to Dantoine shortly after. After arriving, he had watched the 'rare and expensieve' vase that the jedi order had hidden a bit earlier and allowed the rumour of an valuable vase being hidden in top secure facility to draw whomever were stealing out in the open.

Harry had waited for hours until finally someone came, using the force he had managed to find out that those wo were stealing the vase was of human origin, both appeared to be males in the ae of twentyfive to thirty years old. He had followed them hoping that they would lead him to the rest of their associates.

After sneaking into their ship, and following them to the bleader of the group he ahd regretted his deciscion, there were at twenty of them, and all were heavily armed, trying to sneak out again, he had managed to slip in a small puddle of oil and such gaining the attention of the entire crew of thieves, and beacuse of some force bedamned oil he was currently running for his life with blastershots riccocetting of the floor and walls behind him.

Harry was getting increasingly tired, and was frantically searching for escape possibilities. He spotted a door leading in to the engine room, and jumped through it, locking it behind him. He was safe here at least for a little moment, as blasters and engine rooms were not exactly best friends, and as such they had to cath him with other means.

Harry loked around the room, as far as he knew this was just another pirate vessel, and since such vessels tended to be small and fast, they had rather sensitieve engines, and with that in mind he fished out two of the small mines he had brought with him. He place a frag mine that had a proximity field of eight feet, set to activate in fourty seconds down beside the cooler systems to the ships small reactor, before placing a much more heavy (in terms of power) plasma mine with a timer delay of five minutes straight beside the frag mine, this meant that in order to disable the mine the pirates would fist have to disarm a mine with a proximity field that would render them unable to get close enough to the mine without it blowing up.

The proximity field was set at such a high power level that it would wear off in exactly six minutes, just enough more than enough time for the plasma mine to blow up, so in other words the pirates better have an extra ship or they were going to be fairly crispy when the engines which would overheat blew up.

After sucessfully planting the mines Harry ran out through another door, and followed the corridors back to the hangar. Her had been in ships exactly like this one more times than he cared to remember, and as such geting lost was truly impossible for even the most dimwitted.

Harry felt a stab of pity for these pirates as he saw that only one small transport was in the hangar bay, which meant that these men were sentenced to die, but he did not have time to wait, and he could not trust them not to kill him either, so with one muttered apology to those whom he had now effectively condmned to death he started the transorts engines and flew out of the ships hangar bay.

Harry immediately started to set in the proper coordinates to make a hyperspacejump back to Couruscant, when the ship behind him exploded with tremendous force, it appeared that the pirates had fist detonated the frag mine, and then spectacularly failed to disarm the plasma mine, casing the ships engines to overheat and blow it apart in a devestating explosion. Harry was thrown forward, and looked on in orror as his hand hit the switch that would activate the hyperdrive, and with a jerk the ship blasted its way forward with speed moving faster than light itself towards the unfinished coordinates written in its astrolog...Earth.

After almost a day in hyperspace the ship stopped, and Harry gazed down at the planet which was only a few minutes flight away from him. With a growing amount of dread Harry check the astrocharts, from what the charts told him this planes was as of yet undiscovered, the Republic had it in its charts, but had never gotten as far as exploring it for any sorts of life or anything really, and so the planet just stood there in the charts un-named and not cared about the slightest.

Harry consulted the ships instrument panels, and discovered that the ship was partly damaged and was running out of power fast, and the transmission disc was also broken...great so now he was stuck at the planes he had originally come from, where he ahd been abused and neglected, with a dying ship and no means for communication, well he ahd no other choice than to start moving his ship towards Earth.

A twenty minute flight laterr and he was getting close to Surrey, the only real place he knew, so he figured that he should start there. A voice that came to his ship's speaker system told him otherwise.

"We static if you static comply we static fire upon you". Apparently they were trying to make him either answer them or turn around, in vain Harry tried to call them but his speaker system was now completely dead, and his engines vere failing. Harry allowed the force to flow through him again, calming him, and even as his ship was fastly falling downwards, with several holes caused by the Harrier fighters he knew he would survive the crash, although he pondered did he want to.

The ship that had been spinning out towards the sea, smashed down in the icy water with a large splash throwing water up everywhere. Harry managed to get out of the ship, and after looking frantically around him for land, he saw a shaky old hut standing on a little reef. With a great effort he swam over and walked in, before collapsing shivering to the floor. 'Great way to spend my eleventh birthday' Harry thought silently to himself, before unconciousness claimed him.

Albus Dumbledore's Office, Hogwarts, July 31 1991.

Albus Dumbledore sighed as he flelt the sour taste of a Lemon Drop spread over his tongue. He had been busy for several hours now, with paperwork, and he was really getting tired. He looked at the clock, almost six in the morning. It was sad for him, toay Harry Potter would have turned eleven...NO turn eleven, he reprimanded himself.

The boy had been missing for over four years now, and he still hadn't the slightes clue as to where he was. Albus looked over to his companion the Phoenix Fawkes, who thrilled teasingly at him, almost sa the bird knew something very obvious that Albus didn't, and with a mock huff at the bird Albus admitted to himsel that it was probably true that the bird knew something.

A few more minutes with Fawkes enjoying himself by riling Albus up, he decided to take pity on the man, and grabbed a small whirring silver contraption from Albus' desk and dropped it in front of him. Albus looked at the contraption with a gobsmacked look, before storming out the office, pausing halfway to sprint back to the desk and grab the entire bag of Lemon Drops before letting out a whoop of joy and sprinting with the agileness of a man much younger thatn his one hundred and fiftyfour years of age down the corridors of Hogwarts and down through the park before suddenly dissapearing with a large crack.

Fawkes looked again at the whirring contraption, which held the letters. Harry Potter, hut at the reef, sea. Along with a map showing the exact location of said reef, yes the Boy-Who-Lived-and-then-Vanished had been found again.

I would like to apologise for the shortness of this chapter and for the long delays in updates, but Rl is really digging me down, and such I havent got much time to write. But my other story is coming along well enough in length but it will be a few weeks more before my other one is updated. As for this one the next chapter is being written and is coming along nicely with almost six thousand words so far, update will come in a few weeks again I think. Thanks for the rewies guys(and girls) I really enjoy reading them.


	4. A wizard you say

_Everything was a haze, pictures moving rapidly before his eyes. He could see a boy fighting for his life against a giant snake, the same boy standing tall in the face of dark robed spirits trying to kill him. Things started to move faster, the boy was lying on the ground, screaming as his body spasmed with unnatural pain, and he saw a tall thin man, a face wither than the pales ivory with a slitlike nose, and burning crimson eyes filled with such hate and malovence that it chilled Harry to his very bones come closer, before a green light hit him and everything went black, and even as Harry fell into the darkness he could hear that cold humourless lagh._

Harry awoke with a start, frantically looking around to find his destination., untill he remembered last night's adventure. Shivering Harry looked at the primitive fireplace and the small qantity of firewood standing in a metal box beside it. He put as much wood as possible in the fireplace before squesing off a couple of shots with his blasterpistol. After having a little fire burning Harry removed his wet clothing and sat in front of the fireplace warming himself in nothing but a pair of trousers.

That vision, beacuse harry was sure that it had been a vision, had been very disturbing, and for some reason the Force told him that he knew that boy, but the things that the persons had performed were unknown to him.

As Harry sat in a relaxed medatative stance, allowing the Force to flow through him and give him that warm welcome presence, he heard as from far away a slight crack, and he felt the Force shift massively, and then he sensed it,.

There was someone outside, someone had in a strange way used the Force to transport him or herself to this island, and was now walking towards the door. Harry immideately jumped into action, with a flick of his hand, his lightsaber flew into his waiting hand, and with another flick, his tunic was caught in his other.

Without waiting Harry quickly donned his tunic, strapped on his boots, and turned towards the door. The welcomin snap-hiss of his lightsaber activating brought a comforting and secure feeling to his mind, and allowed him to relax.

He reached out through the Force, lightly brushing against the man whom was approaching the hut. The man was Force Sensitieve no doubt in that, but for some strange reason he was different to anything harry had ever felt before. His presence told of someone loving and caring, devoted to the well being of others, yet the way the Force manifested in him was...dark to use a word, and yet not corrupting.

A knock was heard from the other side of the door. "Who are you? And what are you doing here"? asked Harry.

"I am Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Withcraft and Wizardry, now could you please let me in I have no harmful intentions I promise", came the muffled voice through the door.

With a slight push of the Force the door swung open, and an old man walked in. Albus Dumbledore was tall and thin, with a silver white beard and hair so long that he could tuck it in under his belt. He wore ankle high boots of a dark brownish type of leather, a dark travelworn coat.

Dumbledore closed the door and sat down in a slightly rundown sofa. Taking of his coat he revealed a set of flowing elegant magenta silk robes, embroidered with something that looked like a sour fruit that harry vagely remembered from his previous life here on earth. Looking up Harry could see the old face of Albus Dumbledore. The man had obviously had a few rough years lately and his face was lined with old wrinkles, but his eyes were of another metter. The lightly azure orbs framed by some peculiar half-moon glasses had a joyous twinkle and combined with the large smile beneath his beard and mustache made him seem full of life, energy and youth instead of an old man over 150 years old.

"I take it you are Harry then", said Dumbledore, his eyes twinkling as he seized Harry up and down.

"Indeed", said Harry, as he moved closer to Dumbledore, before stopping about 6 feet away. "I am Harry Potter yes, how come"? asked harry curiously.

Dumbledore looked at the young boy in front of him. "That thing in your hand, what is that"? said Dumbledore, cleverly avoiding the question.

"This", said Harry pointing at his lightsaber, " is a lightsaber, the weapon of a jedi, and if used by those unskilled with it, deadly both to the wielder and those around him", answered Harry, and with another hiss, the yellow beam of energy dissapeared back into the cylinder.

"Ah very well", ssaid Dumbledore cunfused. "I have come here to find you Harry, you have been presumed dead for years now,...and I must say it is mostly my fault. You see, after the night your parents died, I was the one who placed you at the Dursleys, in the belief that you would be safe there, from everything. It appears that I was wrong, and by not checking up on you I made my mistake even biger", said Dumbledore sadly.

Harry felt a wave of emotions hit him, "so this is the man who placed me at the Dursleys, this is the man whois the reason I was beaten regularly always mistreated bullied and neglected", Harry's thoughts continued, anger at Dumbledore for placing him with his relatives, hatred at his relatives for the way they treated him. Harry felt a pool of energy well up inside him, whispering to him, telling him o strike down the man who had caused him his misery, but he remembered, he remembered his Master back at Couruscant, his friends, the teachings of the Jedi, he would not fall down into that pit of arkness...he would not become a new Exar-Kun.

With a deep sigh Harry sat down at the floor, cross legged before looking up at Dumbledore who still looked sadly at him.

"I- I dont like the fact that you put me in with my relatives, but I would like to hear your reasoning first...before coming to any conclusions", Harry innvardly winced, he sounded almost as stiff as Master Vrook there, a very disturbing thought for Harry who had taken to like everything that didn't involve seriousness.

Dumbledore looked relieved at Harry's answer. "Ok harry, you might not know it, but out there there is an entire world with witches and wizards, a magical world were both of your parents are from. Now about three decades ago, a former student of mine named Tom Marvolo Riddle, started gathering up followers. Tom who grew up not so unlike you only in an orphanage, hated all muggles, non-magic people", explained Dumbledore to Harry's confused look.

"He hated muggles for what the had done to him, for being weak, and so he wanted to exterminate all muggles and muggleborn, who are wizards and witches with non-magical parents. A form of our wizarding society called purebloods, wizards and witches who have been magical for many generations, started joining him. Most purebloods agreed with him at first, that all power should be given to the purebloods, but many started to have second thoughts after seeing how far he went to achieve power".

"It was dark times Harry, you couldn't know who to trust or not, reports about people dissapearing or having been murdered during the night occured almost daily, and everyone was afraid. Tom had made a new name for himself, by simply swithing the letters in his name he came up with the name Lord Voldemort, and witches and wizards still fear to speak his name. Anyways one night he came to your home, and killed your parents, and yet here comes the strange part" sighed Dumbledore. "When he tried to kill you, his curse backfired, and almost killed him, destroying his body and rendering him nothing more but a mere spirit, and beacuse of that you are famous in our world Harry, you are the boy-who-lived, beacuse you are the only known survivor of that curse", explained Dumbledore.

Harry sat wide eyed, so that was what those nightmares he had about green light, unbearable pain and a high malicous laugh. Almost below a whispered Harry muttered the words "avada kadavra", what made him say it he didn't know, all harry knew was that for some strange reason this was the curse he had been hit with.

"So so I am a wizard you say", asked Harry. "Yes Harry you are a wizard, and if you want to, you are invited to become a student at my school Hogwarts, here is the letter by the way, explaining all the items you need for Hogwarts if you decide to join up", answerd Dumbledore smilingly, as he handed Harry a heavy envelope. Harry opened it and took out a heavy sort of paper with green ink written over it.

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore (Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Mr. Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

He slipped the paper behind and read the second parchment that was in the letter.

Uniform  
First year students require:  
1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)  
2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear  
3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)  
Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry nametags.

Other Equipment  
1 wand  
1 cauldron (pewter standard, size 2)  
1 set glass or crystal phials  
1 telescope  
1 set brass scales

Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad.

Harry looked at the letter for a moment, he doubted it was a koke, after all he had seen and heard stranger things before, but there was still the little voice in his mind roaring like uncle Vernon, "THERE IS NO SUCH THING AS MAGIC". Steeling himself Harry asked, where can I get all of this stuff, I havent been anywhere else here on Earth sake for Surrey and this run down shack", Harry said, before realizing his slip up.

"Do not concern yourself about that Harry, I shall follow you to where you shall find all of your equipment", Harry breathed out a thankful sigh, "However, I will need to know exactly where you have been these years Harry, and what you have been doing", Dumbledore looked at him a bit sharply, clearly expecting an explanation.

Harry liked this Dumbledore fellow, he really did, but he was not so keen to reveal everything about the Jedi and his former whereabouts to the first man here on Earth who showed him some kindness just like that, beacuse as of yet, he didn't know who he could trust.

"Well, what can I say headmaster", said Harry evasingly, "The Force works in mysterious ways, and I do not feel that the time has come just yet to reveal all aspects of my life after I left Earth, suffice to say I grew up on the planet of Couruscant as a member of the Jedi order, and lets just leave it at that", said Harry while subtly moving his hand, using the Force to bolster his suggestion to Dumbledore's subconcious, and then try to leave the subject at that.

Dumbledore however, was shocked at what harry had done, he had felt the suggestion, but his occlumency barriers had held it out, how Harry had learned such powerful magic he did not know, but he decided to leave it at there, and instead keep a much closer eye on the boy.

"Very well", said Dumbledore with a false smile. "I suggest you get some sleep Harry, and tomorrow we'll go to Diagon Alley to get your equipment".

Harry just smiled at Dumbledore, before closing his eyes, and allowing the Force to flow through him, calming him, and closing his mind to everything but the calming whispers of the Force, and fell asleep.

Harry awoke early next morning, and he could see that Dumbledore was already awake, and was awake, currently sitting by a table that had definately not been there the day before. "Ah Harry you're awake, good sit down and have a spot of breakfast wil you", he said smiling.

Harry yawned and did a couple of stretches before getting up and sitting down by the table. He grabbed a bit of toast, and some eggs and started eating. "Where are we going anyway"? he asked.

Dumbledore swallowed. "We'll be going to Diagon Alley, which is in London", Harry nodded, and took a deep gulp of the goblet with something that Dumbledore called pumpkin juice.

After they had finished breakfast Dumbledore offered Harry the his arm. "I'm going to apperate us Harry, apperating is the ability to dissappear and reappear at another place at almost the same time, and it may feel a little bit uncomfortable". Harry grabbed tightly on Dumbledore's arm, before Dumbledore and Harry dissapeared with a loud CRACK!

Harry felt his breath get blown out of him, he felt like he was being squeesed through a thick rubber tube, the air compressing around him, and just as soon as it had started, it was over. Harry looked around, and saw that they were standing in a deserted small backalley.

Dumbledore however seemed unfazed by this, and simply put out a thin stick he had with him, and tapped on a couple of the bricks over a set of trash cans. To Harry's great amasement the bricks started moving out of the way, and in the span of a few seconds the stood before a great archway, and beyond was a street filled with people mulling around.

Dumbledore pocketed his stick, and walked towards a great white building at the end of the street with quick long stribes, so Harry had to run to follow. As they walked, people stopped and turned around and stared after them, some peopl just looked gobsmacked at them and many others started to whisper amongst themselves and all the while pointing at harry, or more presicely his scar.

Dumbledore increased his pace, and quickly went through the great wooden doors of the white building. Harry with his small knowledge of the letters used here on Earth managed to make out that the name of this place was Gringotts, "a wizarding bank run by Goblins", Dumbledore had told him at breakfast earlier that morning.

The wandered into a large antechamber which could easily fitted the entire Privet Drive number 4 in, and well have place for more. Before them stood two small creatures, with shining metal armour with details in gold and bronze, bot of them carried a large intimidating axe. Harry grasped around the reassuring hilt of his lightsaber, and watched amazed at the large set of doors that stood before them.

The entire door was made out of gold, filled with imagery of what looked like ancient battles between wizards and Goblins, the spotless gold was a striking contrast to the white marble that surrounded the rest of the building.

Beyond the door was a large wide hall, with dark walls, and a polished mahogany floor, and large oaken counters was standing around the room with more Goblins sitting behind them on tall stools. Harry followed Dumbledore up to the nearest counter, and stared in fascination at a large grithed Goblin, with rows of sharp teeth in his mouth.

"Mr.Harry Potter, would like to make a withdrawal", said Dumbledore while giving the Goblin a small golden key, "in addition, I have come to pick up the package in vault seven-hundred-and-thirteen".

The Golbin frowned as he read a letter Dumbledore had offered him, before waving over a Goblin standing at the entrance to another golden door.

"Griphook, please escort mr.Dumblore and Potter down to their respective vaults will you", said the Goblin hurredly to the other Goblin who had come running over to them. Griphook nodded, before starting to walk back towards the door he came from, Dumbledore immidiatly followed him. "thank you for your services sir", said Harry to the Goblin behind the counter, giving him a deep bow, before turning and following Dumbledore and Grophook, he failed to see the stunned look on the several Goblins who had overseen the conversation.

Harry and Dumbledore followed Griphook into a large torch-lit cavern, and watched as Griphook clapped his hands and a trolley on small weels came speeding down to them on a long rail network. Thay sat down in the cart, and then it sped downwards at an alarming rate.

Harry laughed as the wind brushed against his face, enjoying the wild rollercoster ride, true it wasn't anything compared to flying but it was definately funny. He tried to remember the different twists and turns, left-right-right-left again then right and straight forward, but he lost count quickly.

After a few minutes the cart stopped. "Vault sixhundred-and-ninety-three", announced the Goblin. Harry followed Griphook and Dumbledore off the cart, and looked in exitement as Griphook turned the key around in one of the many looks and the door swung out.

For a few seconds a green mist crept out, before he got a clear view of the inside of the vault.

There were piles, piles with large golden coins, hills of silver coins, and what could be considered mountains of small brass coins.

"This-this is all mine"? asked Harry breathless. "Yes, it is, your parents vere well off Harry, and made sure you wouldnt have to starve for quite some time", said an amused Dumbledore. "The brass coins are knuts, and the silver ones are sickles and the large gold ones are galleons. There are seventeen sickles in a galleon and 29 knuts in a sickle so it should be easy for you to figure out the rest".

Harry admired his money even more, jedi or not the sight of such money would probably even have given Vrook a few ideas about what he would spend it on, and that was saying something. Harry grabbed a bag, and started shoving as much money as possible in it before putting it in his pocket, and stepping out and into the cart again.

A short speedy ride and the stopped at vault seven-hundred-and tirteen, on which Griphook simply stroke his finger along the middle of the door. The door gave a little hum before parting. Harry who had watched amazed at the mechanism, feeling it through the Force, gave a slight gasp as the energy of whatever resided in there hit him. It was a powerful presence, and Harry instantly knew that whatever was inside there, it was something of great importance.

Dumbledore quickly grabbed the only thing in the room, a small package wrapped in a shabby looking brown paper, before returning to the cart placing himself beside Harry again.

"If anyone other than a Gringotts Goblin had tried that, they would have been sucked through the door and trapped in there", said Griphook. "And how often do you chek if someone are in one of those vaults"? asked Harry a bit curiously. "Oh about every ten years or so", said Griphook with a smug grin.

Dumbledore looked at Harry questioningly, "is there something wrong Harry"? he asked worringly.

Harry pondered his words a bit. "That package you took, it just...caught me unawares, and it's presence just made me feel a bit strange thats all". Dumbledore frowned at Harry, "You mean, you felt the presence of this...ah item that I have with me here"? he asked intrigued.

"Well, yes, I mean it's obvious that it has to be some form of crystal or similar as I have felt other presences almost like it, and I know for a fact that it has to be very strong in order to keep that much power contained within...and it would most likely make a powerful focusing crystal for a lightsaber", he added with an afterthought, he did not notice that Dumbledore had gone white as a sheet at Harry's guess.

After a few more minutes Harry and Dumbledore was once again standing outside in the right sun outside of Gringotts, harry had wisely drawn his brown hood on to make sure he was not recognised. They decided that they would start by getting Harry his books, and while Dumbledore was fetching the books Harry would need, Harry was scanning the shelves for anything he might want to by outside that of which was on his list.

To Harry's surprise he found four books written on something that looked like a slightly different version of Galactic Basic, and he could tell that the books had to be very old, having found something that interested him, he picked the three books of the shelf before heading to the cashier."Why would you want those books kid, no one knows what's in'em, and lemme tell ya tha' tis a waste off ye'h money", Harry simply shrugged and gave him the money required.

Next Dumbledore told Harry to go to Madam Malkins robes for every occasion and get fitted with his school robes, while he would procure Harry's other stuff, and then they would both meet at Ollivanders near the end of the street.

Inside Madam Malkins, Harry took a look around, from what he could see there was fabric and different robes everywhere, and two giant windows at the front, and a small counter at the back of the shop.

"Hogwarts dear"? asked a lady who harry guessed to be madam Malkin. He nodded to her, and removed his brown robe. "I need scool uniforms, and was wondering if you could also fit me with two sets of the clothing I have on me now, exept I want in in black and dark grey instead".

The with nodded at Harry, before leading him over to a small stand. "I have another in for fitting right now, so you should be just fine", she smiled. She placed him next to another boy. Said boy was tall thin, with short gel slicked platina blond hair, greay calculating eyes, and a slightly stuck up face.

Harry immidiately got a bad feeling from the boy, and figured him out for a spoiled bully before the boy even started talking to him.

"Hogwarts too huh"? he drawled. Harry nodded stiffly.

"Me too", the boy continued. My mother is next door aquiring books, while my father is looking on wands, and after that I think I'll make him go with me to look at racing brooms, I'll just sit myself down on him until he buys me one, and then I'll just figure out a way to smuggle it in".

For some reason the boy reminded him strongly of Dudley, and Harry was trying his best to seem calm and uncaring.

"I say it's criminal that they don't allow first years to have brooms with them to school, and father thinks that it's a direct crime if I dont make the quidditch team, and I must say I agree...do you play quidditch"? he asked Harry.

Harry looked at the boy raising an eyebrow, "No I dont". The boy looked arrogantly at Harry before plowing on.

I hope that I'll be put in Slytherin, my whole family has been in Slytherin for generations, although Ravenclaw wouldn't be too bad. But imagine getting put into Hufflepuff, I think I've would've quit wouldn't you"? he asked.

While innvardly thinking on what in the name of the Force Slythering, Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff was, harry nswered in a steely tone. "I'm sure that wherever I get placed it s where i was meant to be", before looking away again.

"Oh yeah", the boy sneered. "What about your parents were they our folk too or what", he was getting increasingly rude, and Harry was fastly becoming agitated, so he turned around and looked the boy in his face. "You dont want to talk to me, you will stay silent while I'm in here", Harry said while casually wawing his hand, using the Force to trick the young boy's mind.

"I wont talk to you while you're in here", the boy said arrogantly, before promptly turning his face away from Harry. Harry smiled, sometimes humans in general were just too simple minded for their own good.

"Okay that's it dear", said madam Malkin to him, as she took him to the counter. "That would be seven galleons and nine sickles", Harry handed her the money and accepted the bag with his robes, before once again donning his brown robe and walking back out into the street. A quick walk later, and he found himself inside Ollivanders, makers of fine wands since 323 A.D.

The dark cramped store was filled with long small boxes, and Harry could feel the power of the Force in this room, so static, like there were large amounts of untapped energy within the room, yet it could not be used fo thiose not meant to use it, he didn't understand it. His musings however was interrupted as he felt a man sneak up on him behind.

Harry whirled around, his hand gripping his deactivated lightsaber. "I would appreciate if you didn't sneak up on me like that, I wouldn't want to hurt you you know", he said calmly.

The man stared at Harry with silvery eyes, before gripping a measure tape.

"My apoligy Mr.Poter, it is a little amusement trick of mine. It seems as only yesterday that your parents were here to buy their first wands, ah yes James Potter favoured a Mahogany wand ten inches with unicorn hair, nice for Transfiguration, of course I say favoured, but it is in reality the wand who chooses the wizard, and not otherwise, and as such you will never get quite the same results with another persons wand", he said mysteriously.

"Which is your wand arm"? he asked suddenly. "Eh I'm ambidextrous", Harry answered sceptically as he wondered if Ollivander meant right or left handed.

Ollivander looked intrigued at Harry for a moment before going off, muttering for himself. A minute later he emerged with a thin stick of dark wood. "Here, Ebony ten and a half inches, dragon heartstring core good and crafty", he said giving it to Harry.

Harry grasped the wand, instantly feeling something wrong, he swished it downwards and thusly managed to demolish Ollivanders filing cabinet.

Ollivander chuckled for himself, waving of Harry's apoligy like nothing had happened, before returning with another wand, which had similar disastrous results.

Ater half an hour trying to find the correct wand, Harry decided to try himself instead. Closing his eyes, he allowed the Force to fill him up, it's comforting presence showing two small bands snirkling away from him. Harry put away the wand He held, and followed the trails, Ollivander, and Dumbledore who had arrived only few minutes ago looked on in interest as Harry dissapeared towards the back of the shop.

Harry stopped in front of a shelf so dusted that he believed that there hadn't been collected a wand from it in several years. He picked up two of the boxes on the shelf, picking out the wands inside. He felt a great surge flow up his arms, and he aised his arms, before swishing them downwards, great sparks of red gold and green spurting out from both of them.

He walked back over to Ollivander, placing both of the wands at the counter. "These two please", he said.

Ollivander looked stunned at him for a second. "Hmm two wands, interesting. Holly eleven and a half inches phoenix feater, nice and supple yes, and Ivory twelve inches dragon heartstring good for curses es most interesting indeed, that would be twenty seven galleons Mr.Potter", Harry gave him the coins, accepted the wand and walked towards Dumbledore, before stopping halfway and turning around.

"Exuse me, but what was so interesting", he asked curiously. Ollivander looked at him for a moment before answering.

"It was interesting that those wands would chose you, since the Holly wand's brother gave you that scar, yes Yew thriteen inches very powerful wand and in the wrong hands...if I had only known what that wand would do...and the other wand you have there is even mroe interesting, it once belonged to a man named Tulak Hord, a very powerful wizard, who died quite long ago, some say his teachings are still to be found in his tomb, but no one has of yet found it...yes strange indeed", and then he suddenly turned around and walked into a room at the back of the store.

Harry stood rooted to the spot, so his wand was the brother wand of Voldemort who had killed his parents, while the other belonged to some ancient wizard named Tulak Hord. For some strange reason Harry couldnt rid his mind later about the fact that he believed he ahd heard the name Tulak Hord before somewhere, and it was most disturbing that he couldn't remember where.

Dumbledore took Harry with him back into the alley where they had started their trip to Diagon Alley, but instead of stopping he walked into a door standing at the other side of the wall. The door it seemed led into a little pub known as the Leaky Cauldron, a little run down pub that seemed to be a gathering point for all sorts of withces and wizards.

Dumbledore ordered a room from the barkeeper Tom, who them led them up to room nine, safely inside Dumbledore turned to Harry again.

"Well Harry, here is your trunk along with all of your items, you should also fin instructions there about how to get to the train on september the first. Secondly I hope that you dont go too far away from the pub, at least not in muggle London, oh and here this owl here is for you as a birthday presant, I kind of owe you that considering on the place I sent you to" Dumbledore said.

Harry smiled in thanks as he saw the beautiful snowy white owl. "Thank you for everything Headmaster Dumbledore", Harry said, before bowing low and walking over to the bed for some much need rest.

Dumbledore smiled at Harry before turning around. "I shall see you on september the first then Harry, goodbye" he said, as he stepped out of the room and closed the door behind him. After he was gone Harry fell into the pillows and fell asleep instantly.

An there was another chapter, hope my grammar was a bit better this time though...meanwhile I'm exited to see if anyone can manage to figure out what it is about the previous owner of Harry's wand. That said, I also want to know what you my dear readers want,

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Good Dumbles

Manipulative Dumbles

Evil Dumbles

Dark/Evil Harry

Light/Good guy Harry? please just say what you want in your rewiews. No matter what, I will be making both good and evil Harry, but one of the versions will of course be alternate from the real story, so exactly as you can do in most starwars games, you guys get to decide what choice Harry will take light or dark. (although seeing as I have never written evil before it might be a bit more diffucilt mind you, but I'll manage)

Thanks for the rewiews everyone you guys are a real inspiration. so until next update

_You must offlearn what you have learned _-Master Yoda Episode V


	5. Theories and Awakenings

Disclaimer: As always I own neither Harry Potter or Star Wars so you copyright guys can buzz off :P

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 5: Theories and Awakenings**

As Harry awoke the next morning, he yawned good naturedly, relishing inthe feeling of being allowed to sleep as long as he wanted to. After all with Master Vrook being the one who had morning exercises he figured out that starting at six' am was the best way to get the padawans in shape. After getting dressed, Harry decided to do a few meditation techniques just in case, so he sat down on the bed cross-legged and allowing his mind to wander into the Force. He was shocked at what he felt. Dumbledore had

for some strange reason a dark aura that seemed to not affect the man inthe slightest, and for all yesterday Harry had just used to Force to find his wands and trick that blond nosy git as he liked to call him. But never had Harry ever felt something like this. Darkness seemed to weigh over his mind like a cloud, it coated everything, he could feel the intent behind it, most was just desire to make something happen, he wasn't sure, and some were of a more…disconcerting nature, and with a start Harry realized why it seemed like this.

Magic…the words seemed to weigh like a republic cruiser in his mind, this was what it was. Magic it was the Force, but it was dark, and Harry had a theory on why. A Jedi "borrowed" the Force allowing it to flow through him, to help him and guide him, while magic…magic was being forced out through these wands that witches and wizards used. Forced like a slave, and as such it was used in the wrong way and had a much darker nature, and yet it did not seem to affect most people.

Harry was of course worried, most people he realized just normal persons not bad in any disconcerting way, and yet the were frivolously drawing upon the dark side of the Force in a careless way, not noticing in the slightest. How they were able to remain unaffected by the corrupting energy of the dark side was a mystery to Harry, one he was determined to figure out, his disturbing musings was however brought to an end with a loud growl from his stomach.

As Harry ate down in the shady pub, he was discretely observing the different people in the bar, trying to take notice of them whenever they used their 'magic'. After an hour of observing different patrons he was sure of his theory, magic was of the dark side, but not for some reason corrupting, and so he decided to go to his room and try it for himself.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**In an undiscovered tomb out in Egypt, an old spirit awakened. It had**

**felt something in it's slumber, something it had not felt since faking**

**it's death**

**and leaving the known galaxy to build up an army of Force sensitive's on**

**this backwater planet far beyond the outer rim.**

**A Force sensitive had come, not the misguided fools who called**

**themselves witches or wizards, no a Jedi had come. The spirit snorted in**

**displeasure. The Jedi were fools following the self destructive path of pacifism. True they were formidable opponents, but their willingness to spare the weak and even their enemies and their trust in the senates corrupt senators would**

**eventually be their downfall, the spirit was sure of it.**

**After trying to discover the location of the Jedi fool, the spirit**

**realized that it was on a little island up north, where it had once landed long ago as well, perhaps the Jedi would find the journals. The spirit's last**

**incompetent apprentice had stolen before throwing away after realizing**

**it was unreadable. If the Jedi found the journals, then it was hope…yes**

**the spirit was sure that the Jedi would slowly succumb to it's teachings,**

**after almost two millennia the ancient spirit had once again found an**

**apprentice, however it had to be careful. The fool Merlin had before the end managed to discover the true nature of his master's teachings and intentions, and almost managed to strike his master down.**

**The spirit of course had just bided it's time, waiting until Merlin was dead and buried before taking on a new apprentice. His new apprentice**

**Slytherin had however been a disappointment, at first he had managed to fool everyone,**

**including his three fellows who he had started a school with to pass**

**on these misguided teachings of 'magic', his prejudices had however**

**been his end, and he had gotten himself killed before learning the true**

**nature of the dark side, and so the spirit had eventually been consumed a**

**few years later, after all old age would eventually kill anyone, and**

**only ancient sith magic had allowed the spirit to remain in a long slumber**

**as a disembodied spirit.**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

After four hours Harry was less than pleased. Apparently magic wasn't as easy as he thought it would be. True charms was quite simple, potions and astronomy was not a big challenge either, however transfiguration was just as difficult as the book had described. It had taken him nearly two hours to turn a matchstick into a needle and back again, and all the while trying to get a feel of how it felt in the Force, how it worked, and if possible doing it without a wand.

So it may have been easier to just concentrate on the intent of the spell while performing the wand movement correctly and saying the incantation, but Harry had a burning desire to figure out exactly how magic worked, so far he was still clueless to why it did not corrupt people with it's dark nature, and he was about as far to manage to do any spells wandlessly as he was to get Vrook to run naked around the Temple, declaring his undying love to Master Sunrider. Groaning at the unwanted nasty mental image he got Harry decided to delve back into his transfiguration books.

The next days flew by quickly, Harry had managed to establish a routine by now. First he would get up to do his usual meditation exercises, followed up by a long jog around the alley and sometimes into muggle London. After taking a shower he had breakfast down in the pub, making a habit of talking to various people who didn't recognise him for who he was, before heading out into the alley once more. In the alley he would browse around the stores, stopping here and there just to talk to various people so that he could learn a bit more about the 'wizarding' world from a more practical viewpoint rather than a theoretical one. Then he would always have an ice-cream at Florean Fortesques, a nice man who although a bit annoying with his slight hero worship over Harry being 'The-Boy-Who-Lived-Then-Vanished' was really helpful, and would always give an advice when it came to various magical subjects, the free ice-creams he offered was just a bonus.

Then he would return to his room to study more. Pouring over his different textbooks and the few history books he had managed to acquire. But now after having finished his sixth history book the last two weeks Harry had changed his opinion slightly. Magic definitely had at least a few corruptive presence. Wars seemed quite normal in the wizarding world, and the longest time they had gone without worrying over some Dark Lord trying to take over was a peaceful one-hundred and sixteen years, during the fifteenth and into the early sixteenth century. Yes with all of these Dark Lords and their dark followers magic was bound to be slightly corruptive, especially to the angry or power hungry ones, and the implications of this worried Harry, as he realized that the numbers he had seen in these books were just in England, and he dreaded the aspect of looking over the other wizarding countries as well.

The day was now here, September 1st, finally Harry would get to

Hogwarts, and now he stood in Kings Cross station, wondering how in the name of the Force he would get to platform nine and three quarters. He remembered that Dumbledore had explained it to him, but Harry had been a bit busy looking at his owl who he had named Hedwig to fully hear how he would get to the platform.

So now he stood here, becoming increasingly worried, the train

apparently left at exactly 11 o'clock, and now he had only fifteen minutes left. However something to his left caught his eye.

"Always the same of course, packed with muggles", a woman's voice captured his ears over the other noise. It belonged to a bit plump woman with wavy red hair, whom was being followed by five others. Four boys two of them twins and alike down to the last freckle, a tall gangly boy with a silver badge on the front of his robes, and another younger boy, this one also tall and gangly, and was almost as tall as the twins already, and holding the woman's hand a young girl with long hair, all of them with fiery red hair, and all of them except the girl and woman dragging a trunk similar to Harry's, and one of them was even carrying an owl.

Harry decided to follow them, and pulled his trunk with him, walking a few paces behind them. They stopped in front of one of the large pillars separating platform nine and ten. The woman told the tallest boy named Percy to "hurry up", something that he must have done, because after a small group of tourists had passed him, he had vanished. Then she told one of the twins named Fred to do the same, a small argument ensued when the boy told his mother in mock outrage that he wasn't Fred, his brother was, only for the mother to blush red and apologise telling George to move on. The twin had smirked mischievously at her telling her that he was Fred after all before breaking into a run at the seemingly very solid pillar, and gone straight through it, his brother doing the same few seconds later.

Harry had now gotten a feeling that he was dealing with a complicated and brilliant illusion, after all who would be stupid enough to run straight into a brick pillar, however he needed to be sure, so he walked over to he woman. "Excuse me madam, could possibly tell me how I could get to my train", he said while giving a charming (hopefully) smile. The woman and the girl had predictably blushed slightly at his manners, and Harry was inwardly pleased, after all being charming was fun no matter what the council said.

"Oh yes of course", she smiled back at him. "All you have to do is to run straight at the pillar, and you'll get to the platform, it's illusioned so that the muggles believe it to be a normal brick pillar", she smiled at him. "So is it your first time at Hogwarts then"? at Harry's nod she smiled again before continuing, "It's Ron's first time to, so maybe you'll be friends", she said pointing to her youngest son who smiled a bit unsure back at Harry.

Harry nodded his thanks before turning and walking towards the pillar, and sure enough now that he extended his feelings a bit, he could sense the small vibrations coming from the pillar, it was definitely elusive, and he would probably never found it had he not known what to look for. Taking a quick look to both sides to reassure him that no muggles were watching he stepped quickly through the pillar, and gazed in wonder around him.

To his right a large scarlet train stood, filled with students chatting to their friends and families, sharing goodbye's and greetings. A little in front of him a dark boy with dreads stood holding a box with several boys and girls gathered around him, "come on Lee let's see it" a boy pleaded. The crowd around him the shrieked as a large hairy leg stuck out from under some branches in the box. Harry walked downwards on the platform looking for an empty compartment, after finding one he headed for the nearest entrance, and was just about to get his trunk on the train when the two twins appeared before him smiling.

"Hello"

"Do you"

"Need some help"

"With your trunk"? Harry's head had gone back and forth during the exchange as the twins finished each others sentences. Amusement tugging his lips Harry nodded ,and the twins grabbed his trunk, and heaved it up on the train and onto a shelf in the empty compartment.

"Bloody Hell", said one of them cleaning his sweaty forehead "do you have an entire library in that trunk", he said looking at Harry. Amused at their antics, Harry put Hedwig's cage up, before removing his brown robe, accidentally brushing away the bangs covering his forehead, "Something like that yes", he answered. "No way you're him aren't you"? said one of the twins looking at Harry. "Are who"? said Harry with a sinking feeling in his stomach.

"Harry Potter" said both of them simultaneously.

"um, well yes I am", said Harry uncomfortable, true he was used to attention at the temple, he was after all one of the best pilots, saberfighter and Force user at their level, coupled with the fact that he was the only one as of yet who had managed to prank the council and get away with it, he had made quite a reputation for himself, but hero worship was as of yet something he had never really come across.

They both smiled widely at him before telling him goodbye and walking out on the platform again. Harry then proceeded to sit down, and listened to the conversation the twins were now having with their family.

"You know that boy who were standing behind us at the platform mum? The one with the brown hooded robe, do you know who he is"? one of them asked their mother. At her negative answer they both again chorused into "Harry Potter". "Oh dear, I was wondering about that, all alone, and so polite and charming, but I'm curious as to where he have been, after all many have believed him dead", she said, her tone was clearly worried and Harry felt a wave of affection filling him at the woman who not even having known him was concerned for his welfare, then again with his luck most people would be so, if only for his Boy-Who-Lived title, Harry gave an amused snort at the title, he had heard many titles over the years but this one was by far one of the more ridiculous ones.

"Oh mummy can I go in and look at him mummy please"? pleaded the little girl. "No Ginny", her mother scolded quickly. "That boy has suffered enough already and is definitely not something you go looking at like an animal in a zoo, and just so you boys know it I forbid all of you to ask him anything about you-know-who, he definitely don't need to be reminded about that at his first day here", she told the boys strictly.

Harry sighed, and leaned back again the seat, calming his mind again, allowing the faithful presence of the Force to fill him up again, easing his tensions and fears, he was interrupted though by a knock on the door, the youngest of the redhead boys –Ron was looking at him.

"Do you mind if I sit here, everywhere else is full"? he asked quickly. Harry smiled back at him before pointing to the seat opposite him," have a seat Ron, oh and I'm Harry Potter by the way", Harry stuck out his hand, Ron grasped it with a smile sitting down. "Thanks, I'm Ron Weasley" he said. Just as Harry was about to say something the twins showed up again.

"hello Harry, we're not sure if we have introduced ourselves yet", one of them said "I'm Fred, and this oaf", he slapped his brother on the head ignoring his cry of outrage, "is George, so if there is anything you need when we get to Hogwarts don't hesitate to ask, oh an Ron we'll be further down the train Lee's got a huge tarantula, so see you around then Harrykins", and with a grin both of them had vanished again.

Harry grinned those two were definitely two peas of the same pot, and he made a point of getting to know them better. Harry turned towards Ron who looked a bit pale and was staring out through the window, trying to not stare at Harry.

"Is something wrong"? at Harry's words Ron turned towards him still a little pale.

"No, I mean it's just that Fred and George well their always trying to make me uncomfortable, and most of the time they succeed as well", he said. "What do you mean?" said Harry, "I'd be happy to have three older brothers", Harry said with a shrug.

"Five", mumbled Ron who looked glum for some strange reason.

"First there's Bill, Head-Boy, top of his classes and he's a curse breaker for Gringotts now. And then we have Charlie who was quidditch Captain and works as a dragon tamer in Romania, Percy's Prefect, and Fred and George are pranksters who get into a lot of trouble but have good grades and everybody likes them". He sighed, "and now everybody expects me to do just as well as my brothers but then it doesn't really matter since they did it first", he added a little depressed.

Harry frowned for a second, before he told Ron a bit about his former life at the Dursley's, about how he was starved always picked on, forced to wear his cousins five times too large cast offs, and he even added a little about the beatings, so that when he was finished Ron looked a little happier.

Ron then launched into a tale about his various family members telling Harry about all the crazy stuff that always seemed to go on around the house, and was just about to start explaining about quidditch when they were interrupted by a slightly pudgy and shy boy.

"S-scuse me, have a-anyone of you seen a toad, I've managed to loose mine"? he said sadly, and sure enough he looked almost ready to cry. Harry rose up and pointed down to the seat beside him, "No we haven't, but why don't you sit down here a little bit, and when you've calmed down we can try and find it later eh"? the boy looked hopefully at Harry then Ron, "r-really you guys don't mind"?

Harry gave Ron a pointed look at which Ron quickly rambled out that it was no problem really. The boy sat down nervously, before smiling a bit

"Hello, I'm Neville Longbottom".

"I'm Harry Potter and this is Ron Weasley", Harry said pointing to Ron.  
Neville looked awestruck at Harry, and didn't notice Harry fidget with discomfort, until the compartment door flew up again.

A girl with a thick mane of bushy brown hair and a bit large teeth stood in  
the doorway already dressed up in ehr school robes. "Has anybody seen a toad? A boy named Ne- oh Neville there you  
are, I didn't notice you there", she sounded quite bossy, and judging from the fact on how she rambled out information Harry was pretty sure she was one of those bookworms with few if no friends.

"I'm Hermione Granger, and you are"? she trailed off looking at Harry and Ron. "Ron Weasley," said Ron whose face was now a bit flushed with annoyance, "Harry Potter", said Harry with a smile extending his hand.

Hermione stared at him for two seconds before grabbing it. _"I read all about you in Modern Magical History, The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts, and Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century." _She continued.

Harry looked at her for a second trying to come up with an answer to this when once more the door opened and the boy Harry had met at Madam Malkins stepped in with two large boys who definitely looked like they had more muscles than brain flanking him like bodyguards, and Harry wrinkled his face in disgust, this boy was definitely a bully he KNEW it.

"I heard down the train the Harry Potter was in this compartment it's you then"? at Harry's nod he continued. "I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy and these two are Crabbe and Goyle", at this Ron led out a large snort which he turned into a strange cough at the last moment.

"Oh so you think my name's funny do you? Well there's no need to tell me yours, everybody knows the Weasley's have red hair and more kids than they can afford", he sneered at Ron before turning to Harry again. "You see Potter some witches and wizards are better than others, and you wouldn't hang around the wrong sort like blood traitors like the Weasley's or mudbloods like this", he sneered looking at Ron and Hermione, "so I can help you pick the right persons to hang out with that way you can have power beyond your dreams", he finished before sticking out his hand.

Harry looked down in distaste before jabbing Malfoy in the chest with the

palm of his hand subtly ending a small wave with the Force, which threw Malfoy out of the compartment where he hit the opposite wall with a painful 'THUMP'

"I am quite capable of figuring out the right sort myself thanks, and I definitely don't like to hang out with bullying blondie gits like yourself, so stay away from me" Harry snapped venomously at Malfoy who lay face down and whimpering in the corridor.

"You will walk away from us, you didn't see anything", Harry said, waving his hand at the two big boys who was following Malfoy subtly using the Force to trick their minds, to which the boys simple stared blank eyed at him before chanting "we will walk away, we didn't see anything", and then promptly turning and walking out, one of them even stepped on Malfoy's hand earning a cry of pain from the boy.

Harry snorted with disgust, before closing the door and sitting back down only for Hermione to immediately tear into him. "ARE YOU INSANE? STARTING A FIGHT BEFORE WE EVEN GET TO SCHOOL, AND WHAT DID YOU DO TO THOSE TWO BOY'S"? she screamed.

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Hermione if there is one thing I dislike over all other's it's bullies, and if you guys didn't notice he insulted you like it was nothing and all the while acting like he owned the world, I simply showed him that I'm not someone he can mess around like he want to, and as for those boys", here Harry smirked letting the excitement build up," the Force can have a strong influence on the weak minded", he finished rather seriously, _damn I sounded like Vrook again, I've got to get rid of this bloody stiffness_, he added mentally to himself.

Hermione simply sniffed before promptly turning and walked towards the door, "you should get into your robes I expect we'll be arriving soon", she added before walking out to resume the search of Neville's toad. The three boys looked at each other before shrugging and started to take out their robes. Harry who had tried out the school uniform and found it very uncomfortable donned his black Jedi robes instead, and a few minutes later stood in an assortment of blacks and dark greys. "Uh Harry aren't you going to change into your robes"? asked Ron.

Harry looked down at himself before smirking, "Actually if you had looked a little bit on the list we got in our letters the only thing it actually mentions is that we're supposed to wear black robes, it mentions nothing about what kind of other equipment or even how the robes are supposed to be fashioned, which means that I'm not breaking any uniform rules at all". He had discovered the little loophole when he had been reading over his list a few days prior and had even asked Tom the barkeep, who had smiled at him and said that it was a long time since anyone had bothered to see if that little loophole worked, which it did he had told Harry.

Ron and Neville looked astonished at Harry for a few seconds, before smiling. "Damn", muttered Ron, "the school uniform is rather uncomfortable and rather unpractical with the lack of proper pockets and all". Harry just smiled absentmindedly as he strapped on his belt carrying his blaster pistol and lightsaber, "well then I know what to get you to Christmas then" Harry smirked at Ron who simply groaned at the joke.

"All students we'll be arriving at Hogsmeade station in five minutes, please leave all your personal effects behind they will be transported up later", a voice came from the speaker. Five minutes later the train had stopped at a station and Harry, Ron and Neville walked towards a large man...no scratch that very large man who was booming for everyone to hear "fir's years, fir's years over here, come on now follow me don't be shy, fir's years anyone".

Harry Ron and Neville stopped in front of the large man whom a few other children their age had gathered. The man had large amounts of thick black thafsy beard and small black eyes full of warmth and sparkle. He was also wearing what looked like half a fur store on him, and the brown fur coat seemed to consist of almost nothing but pockets. Harry stared at him for a minute, there was something eerie familiar about the man, and as he stared at him a picture of a flying motorcycle came to his mind and the name Hagrid came out of his mouth before he even managed to stop himself.

The giant man smiled broadly down at Harry. "Indeed tha's me 'Arry, I didn' think yeh'd recognise me, but I was proven wrong I see", he looked around himself again, before turning towards a narrow lane. "Follow me now and we'll get down to the boats, and stick tergether will yeh, wouldn' want one of yer te get lost now would we"? Harry and the other first years followed Hagrid down the dark lane, until

the rounded a few trees and hey got their first sight of Hogwarts. Even Harry whom had seen many magnificent buildings couldn't help but be amazed at the large castle that stood before them. High walls, tall crenulated towers, detailed arched windows with yellow light pouring through, casting and eerie picture over the large lake that separated them from the castle.

"All righ' get in the boats, and now more than four a boat", Hagrid said.

Harry, Ron, Neville and another girl with dark hair shared the same boat, and sat mostly in silence as they traversed over the water, the boat steering on their own accord. A little behind Harry could hear Hermione telling another girl about all the spells she knew.

A few minutes later they were all back on dry land again, and followed Hagrid up a long series of stairs. The result was that fifteen minutes later when they stood before a large pair of oak doors, most of the first years were panting and sweating from the little trek. The doors opened and out came a tall thin woman with square glasses, black hair kept in a tight firm

bun, and a mouth thin as a line greeted them. "I shall take them from here Hagrid", she nodded stiffly at Hagrid who walked through the doors and out of sight, all in all Harry knew that this was a woman who was not smart to mess with, damn another Vrook if I ever saw one, muttered Harry to himself.

AN: Thanks for the rewiews guys, I truly enjoy reading them. I'm starting chapter 6 now, and hope to have it up ASAP, and as for those of you who look forward to saberVScurses, well you're in for a nasty shock...no I'm not saying more...(insert evil laugh)

Until next time: Tellie.

_Execute Order 66_:Darth Sidious Revenge of the Sith.


	6. Sorting

Disclaimer: As always I dont own anything in this fic beside the plot.

Chapter six.

The woman looked sternly at each and everyone of them, her gaze resting a bit longer on Harry, and he could see her gaze soften a bit. "I am Professor McGonagall, the Head of Hosue Gryffindor and Deputy-Headmistress of this school. Now before you are allowed to join your fellow students you will have to be sorted into one of the four houses which consists of Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin", she added the last house's name with a bit of a disdain, before she spoke again.

"While you are here, your hosue will be like your family, any triumphs you gain will award your house points, while misbehaviour will lose you points", she added sternly and her eyes narrowed a bit as she once again gazed at the students, and Harry was trying with not much success to tone down the glint he always got in his eyes with the prospect of mischief, and Harry could have sworn he heard something that almost sounded like a groan from McGonagall as she looked at him, however she continued speaking before he had the chance to ponder it. "At the end of the year the house with most points will win the prestigous House Cup, and as such we expect the best behaviour from all of you", at this she looked a bit pointedly at Harry, and to his surprise Malfoy, who was still moaning and sporting a hand that looked decidely broken, apparently one of his big lumps of bodyguards were to heavy for Malfoy's hand to take the pressure, resisting the urge to smirk at Malfoy Harry followed McGonagall and the other students into a large antechamber with two large magnificent oak doors from which laughter and sound of conversations were arising.

"Please wait here and I shall be along to fetch you shortly", said McGonagall, before turning and walking through a set of doors. Immideately conversations broke out. Some were aruing loudly if they had to perform magic in front of the school, while others like Hermione Granger were rattling on about all the spells the knew. Ron was telling Harry and Neville that they had to fight a troll, Neville who was already looking slightly green about the prospect of being sorted turned a deathly pale colour, Harry who was about to comfort the boy a little was however cut off by Malfoy, his earlier 'accident' apparently forgotten.

"Oh yes Weasel of course they would send a bunch of untrained eleven year olds against a troll, really smart choice, of course my Father has had me tutored in magic since I was a child so I wouldn't have any problem", he said smugly while puffing out his chest in such a manner that Harry thought he looked mroe like a blond peacock than anything else and a snort of laughter came from his lips.

Malfoy turned towards Harry who was smirking, and was about to no doubt deliver yet another scathing comment, but Harry got there first.

"Really Malfoy, and where were your oh so predigous skill on the train earlier? Flew out the window perhaps, beacuse if YOU are the example of a trained wizard, it leaves me baffled that the muggles havent run you down years ago", Harry's smirk widened even more as it left Malfoy standing in a spluttering rage unable to do anything other than loking like a tomatoe and exclaiming choking noises from his throat.

Harry winked at Malfoy and turned around, only to stand face to face with a miffed Professor McGonagall, he gulped. "That was unneccesary Mr.Potter, and I will not tolerate such behaviour again have I made myself clear"? at Harry's nod she beckoned the students to follow her through the great oak doors and into the great hall

The room was huge. Four long tables stretched through most of the room where hundreds of students sat all of them talking animatedly or looking at the incoming first years. At the end of the room were a raised platform where a fifth table stood, with many older withces and wizards was seated, the teachers, and at the middle of the table on a large grand throne with details picked out with gold and various gems sat Professor Dumbledore in all of his...sligtly bonkers glory, fully dressed up in a flowing lilac robe with silver trimmings and cute little midgets with wings splattered around on it, and to top it off he was wearing a large garish pink sombrero that cast a shade over the teacher sitting next to him.

Above the tables thousands of candles were flowing in the air casting light over the hall, and above that was the sky. From what Harry could remember the roof in the great hall had been bewitched to reflect the sky outside, and was now currently showing the black night speckled with stars. McGonagall stopped in front of a three legged stool, on which stood a ragged old hat, which to Harry's surprise opened a fold in the hat which looked almost like a mouth and started singing.

_"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll myself if you can find,_

_A smarter hat then me,_

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat,_

_And I can cap them all,_

_There's nothing hidden in your head,_

_The Sorting Hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you,_

_Where you ought to be,_

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their darling, nerve, and chivalry,_

_Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuff are true,_

_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_If you're a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind,_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folk will use any means,_

_To achieve their ends,_

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands,_

_For I'm a Thinking Cap!"_

The Hall broke into a loud applause while the hat bowed its tip to each of the four tables. When the sound died down, the hat lay quite still again.

"May I have your attention please," McGonagall called out. "When I call your name, come to the front. You will sit down on the stool and put on the Sorting Hat. The hat will decide in which of the houses you belong. Once you've been sorted, join the table of your house for the feast." She took a long list out of her pocket and the sorting began. "Abbott, Hannah," she called out.

A pink-faced girl with blonde pigtails came to the front, trembling nervously. She put on the hat and it sank immediately over her eyes. It was silent for a few moments, before calling out, "HUFFLEPUFF!"

The table on the right cheered loudly and the girl ran over to that table, smiling broadly.

The row of students slowly shrank as more and more students were sorted. Hermione was also sorted into Gryffindor, and Harry heard Ron emit a groan at this. Another thing Harry noticed was that the hat nver spent the same amount of time on a student. Malfoy was sorted into Slytherin before the hat even touched his head, while Neville was under the hat for a whole four minutes before the hat shouted 'GRYFFINDOR'.

Finally mcGonagall spoke "Potter Harry". The hall immideately broke into whispers and conversations, _'Potter, THE Harry Potter, heard he was dead', _or _'didn't he go missing a few years back'_ Harry gave a silent groan _'just great now everybody's gotta want to know what happened', _grumbling for himself Harry ignored McGonagall's smile, and sat down on the stool.

_'Well hello there master Potter, oh my I haven't seen potential like this ever before, although Dumbledore was certainly close at your age yes'. "So I guess you have to sort me then"?_ Harry whispered more to himself than anyone else. _'Yes yes now be silent I need to consentrate' _the hat snapped irritably at Harry.

Harry just smirked, imagine that before the school had even properly started he had managed to get the Deputy-Headmistress slightly anxious, then irate, and a few minutes later he had managed to get the hat who would decide his future place in the school annoyed with him as well._ 'Damn I'm good'_ Harry thought, in with the hat forgot his place and said quite loudly "SUSH MR.POTTER", at which the hall started buzzying with conversations, and Albus Dumbledore's eye twinkling went into overdrive, meanwhile the hat was mumbling ferociously to itslef.

'_Hmm, let's see Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff is definately out of the question, you have ambition creativeness, and cunning in the droves I can see, but you want to spend it for more than just personal gain, so you could do very well in Slytherin, but you have courage lots of it, and if I might say so Mr.Potter if your flying is any indicator you also have a death wish, certainly foolhardy, so I believe you will do well in_ GRYFFINDOR', it shouted the last word out loud again, and Harry stepped off the stool and gave the hat to McGonagall who smiled at him.

It took two seconds after that for the hat's decision to fully reach everyone, and then the table furthest left in the hall exploded with cheers, and Harry also noticed fred and George stand up and shout "WE GOT POTTER" to everybody. Devilish smirk in place again Harry went over to the table with cheering Gryffindors and sat down next to Fred, who gave him a thump on the back.

The sorting continued, and soon enough Ron was on the stool with the hat on his head and looking decisively green, however a second later he to was sorted into Gryffindor, and the last person to be sorted was Blaise Zabini.

Harry was about to say something to Ron when the Headmaster stood up with his arms extended wide, smiling at everyone. "I have only a few words before we begin our excellent feast and here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!

"Thank you! Tuck in!"

A vast amount of foods appeared on the tables. Harry never had seen so many types of food together, even at the Temple. He quickly stacked his plate with different assortments of meat potatoes and vegetables.

All around him conversations ensued, Hermione was jabbing with Percy about school subjects, while Seamus were telling the amusing story about how his muggle father had discovered his mother was a witch, after their marriage. Dean Thomas another Gryffindor Harry learned was a muggleborn with a passion for football, and was trying to explain Ron about the finer parts of football, although Ron judging from his expression had probably lost it halfway through the conversation.

Harry looked up at the staff table, only to meet Dumbledore's twinkling eyes, Harry winked at Dumbledore and turned to Fred who was sitting at his left. "Say Fred, I may have heard that you and your brother are into the delicate area of rulebreaking and general mischief".

Fred looked innocently (far too innocently in Harry's opinion) at Harry. "Now Harrykins what made you come up with that idea", he said smirking at Harry.

Harry raised an eyebrow, "well, I may happen to be into the same area, and who know perhaps I would like to help a bit, after all pranks are much more fun if we are a few more than just one", Harry said equally as innocently.

Fred leaned over to George and the two started whispering amongst themselves, after a few minutes they turned to Harry. "If you manage to pull off a prank in here without getting caught we'll let you in", said George.

Harry looked up at the staff table, then back to the twins, then back to the table again before 'the Glint' as the other Jedi Padawans called it appeared in his eye again. Harry leaned close to the twins. "You see Professor Dumbledore"? at their nod he continued," observe".

Harry sank back into the Force, felt it flowing through him as always, and then he concentrated on the Headmaster, more accurately on the large bowl of mashed potatioes in front of him, and almost delicately he pushed it at great speed at the Headmaster before abrubtly stopping it a few inches from his face, the result: the Headmaster was now coated from his head to his stomach in mashed potaoes, swiftly Harry lowered the bowl back on the table.

The entire room had gone still, soon though a chuckle was heard, then another and this started a chain reaction and soon the entire student body was laughing, that was until McGonagall had pulled herself together. "WEASLEY, DETENTION...BOTH OF YOU" she yelled while marching down at Fred and George who were writhing in their seats. "Honestly Professor", said Fred holding his hands up in surrender, "it wasn't us...really we would've been...happy...to...take credit...for such...a thing...but it...wasn't us", they finished together.

Professor McGonagall's lips were curling slightly upwards, her voice however was still strict as ever. "Potter, did you perhaps know who did this", McGonagall asked Harry who was sitting with wide eyed innocence that weren't fooling anyone, and certainly not McGonagall who had seen the same look on Harry's father for years.

"No professor McGonagall, me Fred and George were just discussing about starting an 'alternate' study group when the bowl with mashed potatoes which was conveniently stashed in front of the Headmaster suddenly leapt into the air and dumped it's load at the Headmaster before setting itself down at the table again", Harry said, while trying to keep up his innocent charade, although his tone of voice told everyone within hearing range that he knew exactly who had done it.

McGonagall sighed mournfully for herself, her days of peace after James Potter and his friends had finished school was now over, and now here was his son who looked more than caable of continuing the tradition of driving her insane. She looked hopelessly up at Dumbledore who had now cleaned himself up, only to find his eyes twinkling amused as always, with another sigh she turned towards the Harry and the twins again.

"Well since Mr.Potter has spoken to your defence, and we really don't have any evidence at you, the detentions will be dropped", she spoke mournfully, before turning and heading back to the staff table, as soon as she was gone the twins turned on Harry, "you're in", they said simultaneously.

The rest of the meal Harry amused himself by listening to the other students, deftly avoiding answering about questions about his own past, and had even more fun with using the Force to move Draco's cutlery whenever he tried to grab it. Eventually Draco had given up on drinking when his glass moved every time he tried to fill it, and after a little temper tantrum a dark greasy haired teacher called Snape came down to investigate. Snape had asked Draco to demonstrate what had happened, and so when Dracos glass di not move and allowed itself to be filled up with pumpkin juice just fine, Snape gave Draco detention the following night for 'acting like a child instead of a Slytherin', sufficiently pleased Harry stopped bothering Draco, after all teasing could only go so far before it became bullying.

As Snape sat down, the teacher sitting beside him, a man with a purple turban looked briefly at Harry, in which Harry felt a faint prescence in his mind, along with a small amout of pain emnating from his scar. With a wince Harry pushed the prescence away, and the pain dissapeared as well, narrowing his eyes a bit Harry decided he would stay on watch from that teacher from now on.

Finally when everyone was stuffed, the desserts had been eaten and the table had cleared itself again, Professor Dumbledore rose to address the students. He was smiling and his eyes were twinkling merrily.

"Welcome everyone for a new year at Hogwarts. Now that our hunger has been relieved, I'm afraid I have to keep you here for a few more moments before we can enjoy our well deserved rest. I have a few start-of-term notices to pass around. First of all, I would like you all to welcome our new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Quirrell."

He pointed at the man with the turban, who rose to accept a polite applause. It was weird to see a grown man cowering with every clap that was heard and Harry's suscpicion grew further and especially when Snape looked disgusted by the new teacher

"Secondly, I would like to point out to our first-years that the forbidden forest is out of bounds for every student. I would like to remind some of our older students about that too," he said, his eyes darting to the Gryffindor table for a few seconds, no doubt looking for the twins. "Next, Mr. Filch, our caretaker, has asked me to remind you all that magic is forbidden in the corridors and a list of banned items can be reviewed at the door of his office for all who wish to check.

"I would finally like to bring your attention to the fact that the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds for all who do not wish to die a most painful death. That's all I have to say for now. I wish everyone a pleasant stay at Hogwarts and a good night to all!"

All the students rose, and Percy's voice shouting "first years with me" was heard. The eight new Gryffindors fell in line behind the two fifth year prefects. Percy and his female counterpart led them through several corridors and up several staircases before halting in front of a portrait of a very corpulent woman in a silly pink dress.

"Good evening, young Gryffindors. Welcome to Hogwarts," the portrait spoke in a very high and somewhat annoying voice. Some of the Muggleborn students acted surprised at seeing a portrait move and talk, but Harry had already lived with a wizarding family for almost two months, so he knew that most portraits were charmed to act like their original.

"Caput Draconis," Percy spoke clearly. The portrait swung to the side to reveal a doorway. They passed through it and entered the Gryffindor Common Room. Percy turned around to address the first-years trying to look important, but failing somehow. "This is the Gryffindor Common Room. The girl's dormitories are on your left and the boy's dormitories are on your right. You will find your luggage has already been brought up there. If you have any questions, please address me or any of the other prefects and we will be happy to assist you. Good night." Without waiting any more, Percy turned around and left the first-years on their own in the common room.

"Force, and I thought McGonagall was stiff", Harry whispered to Ron who nodded his ascent. Harry and the other Gryffindor boys went up to their dorm, where they quickly found their respective beds. Harry who didn't really need sleep, not like normal people anywas simply sat down and started meditating on his bed, after drawing the curtains in front of it, later when everyone had gone to sleep, he would explore the castle.

**Staff Room.**

All the teachers now sat gathered in the teachers lounge, except from Snape who had withdrawn to his office, and Minerva McGonagall who was missing. Professor Dumbledore was just about to question her absence when she came in with a bottle of firewhiskey , she sat down with a groan, before filling up a glass with the amber liquid, and draining it. The other teachers stared at her as if she had grown a second head, befor Pomona Sprout managed to say something. "Something on you mind Minerva"?

Minerva answered by draining another glass, before looking desperately at Sprout. "it's Potter, our days of peace since James graduated is over, he's got the same smirk his father had whenever he was up to something, and his got the glint his mother always had whenever she did something. Now Lily's pranks were always far and between, but when she did them the marauders were emberrassed for days after it, and now he has joined with the Weasley twins", she finished dejectively.

The other teachers looked around at eachother before collectively draining their drinks as one, the thought of what Harry Potter and the Weasley twins could do to Hogwarts with five and seven years respectively made each of them nervous.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN. okay so now Harry has been sorted, into Gryffindor I might add, since his personality is quite different he would only have been sent into Slytherin if he had asked the hat for it. Also if someone thinks Harry is overpowered due to the fact that he could notice Moldywarts presence in his mind and banish him from it, it is beacuse the Jedi have really good mind healers who have helped Harry earlier with overcoing the damage of his abusive childhood, and also he have been learned by his master to control his mind from outside stimuli (and other people minds as well with mind tricks for example).

Well I'm out, I'll try to have a larger update next time.


	7. First Week

Disclaimer: Sadly I'm still not the owner of Harry Potter or Star Wars.

**Chapter Seven: First week.**

After a short hour, all the boys in the dormitory sake for Harry had fallen asleep, so he jumped out of bed, and walked silently out of the dormitory. The common room was as dead as the dormitory and so Harry walked confidently out through the portrait, closing it as silently as possible, before turning to walk away.

"And just where do you think you are going young man"? asked a voice behind Harry.

Harry froze and turned around slowly, and letting out a sigh of relief when he realized that it was just the portrait. "I was requested at the Headmasters office madam, and so I'm on my way to it now", he lied smoothly.

The Fat Lady looked at him with narrowed eyes for a few seconds. "Very well, I'm sorry dear, young students such as yourself are not supposed to be out late at night", she apologised.

Smiling at her Harry turned away, "won't happen again madam", he said before he disappeared into the shadows. With well practised movements, Harry draped his black cloak tighter around himself, as well as throwing the hood over his head, throwing the upper part of his face in a dark shadow, unconsciously giving him a very intimidating look, to top it of he used the Force to blind others from his presence, only those with a strong mind would notice him, and then most likely only if they were actively looking for him.

And so it was that an eleven year old Harry was walking through the hallways of Hogwarts castle at one Am. While Harry was sneaking through the many passageways, doing his best to memorise the ways through the huge castle his mind was wandering.

'_I wonder how I'm going to get home again,__ the muggles have of course mastered basic space travel but not good enough for me to get back to the Republic'. _After thinking hard on the subject Harry came to the conclusion that the best way to get in contact with the Republic would be to build a communication device, however some of the parts he would need was beyond any of the technology Earth could create, _'this would be so much easier if there was someone else from the Republic here'_, Harry sighed. He had tried before to contact his Master through the bond they shared, but at this huge distance he could only faintly send a feeling of peace, to let his Master know that he was safe, and the faint warmth that ha flowed back through the bond had reassured him that his Master had gotten the message.

'_And now I've gotten depressed, I should do something to lighten the mood'_, looking around the great hall a smirk formed on his face, and through the shadowy depths of his hood a pair of eyes glinting like emeralds twinkled like stars.

---------------------------------------------

The following morning, stares and whispers followed Harry wherever he went. People were openly staring at him and gesturing at his scar before breaking out into loud whispers. Ignoring them Harry simply chose to move on, blocking out his emotions as he went. When he entered the great hall he stopped for a few seconds admiring the way the sky was without a single cloud on, before moving towards Gryffindor table, whistling a tune he could remember from the summer.

"Good morning study…

"Partner of ours". Said Fred and George. Harry looked at them with a raised eyebrow. "Well, the morning is fair enough, but it wont be 'Good' until someone hits someone else with a prank or five", he said with a smirk.

Just as one of the twins opened their mouth to ask what was going on, a loud shriek could be heard from the Slytherin table.

During his night time escapade Harry had used a few of his prank items that he had bought in diagon alley. More specifically he had used to bottle of 'Vengeance Glue' _:wont let go before the correct charm is cast'_. He had smeared this on a large part of the Slytherin table benches, as well as a few of the teachers chairs. And to add to the effect he had strapped a few fireworks under the table, set to go off with a small push of the Force.

The result was spectacular. As soon as the fireworks went off, showering Slytherin table with brightly coloured sparks, the startled Slytherins jumped off the benches to get away. Sadly as they were attached to the benches with the invisible and sticky glue, all they managed was to fall in a heap in the floor, screaming and bumbling around.

"WEASLEY…POTTER DETENTION ALL THREE OF YOU, ONE HUNDRED POINT FROM GRYFFINDOR", professor Snape yelled as he sprung up from his chair, tried to in any case. He had managed to sit himself into one of the glued teachers chairs, and the result was that he tipped forward, landing with a great splat face first into a bowl of maple syrup.

With deadly calm he managed to tip his chair back, the sticky syrup flowing slowly down his face. Just as he was going to continue his rant, Harry's last prank struck. The night before he had found several cans of paint, and he had seen fit to place them strategically high up on the small holes where the owls usually came from, and so with one last effort of concentration Harry whipped the cans forward before throwing them out.

Harry, Fred, George and a whole bunch of other students had wisely ducked under the table when the paint descended towards them, however many a student was thoroughly soaked from head to toe in different paints. After the paint had stopped, people had deemed it safe to come back out. At the entrance of the hall a large banner folded out, with letters in bright yellow letters stood.

**After falling into a depressive mood last night, I decided**

**To lighten up the school spirit a bit with a welcome all first**

**Morning prank. I would thank all of you who participated**

**As unsuspecting victims and would like to remind all of you**

**That there is nothing personal, everyone was a potential target.**

**Yours truly, Mr.Nightmare, the new spreader of fun chaos and **

**Altogether mischief of this school, have fun at class.**

And then the banner just fell to the floor. Everything was silent, you could have heard a pin drop, that was until a timid little Hufflepuff snorted. This seemed as a cue for everyone to start laughing, even a few of the unfortunate Slytherins laughed.

Professor Albus Dumbledore scanned the hall trying to find the culprit, and his eyes finally landed on young Mr.Potter. His eyes laughing uproariously at the mayhem he had no doubt created. Sadly however Albus was without evidence and as such could not catch him in the act.

"Ah yes, a well performed prank by Mr.Nightmare, I would however like to remind him that pranks are unacceptable here at Hogwarts and should he be caught he could risk a few detentions and loss of points, but I would ask him to be so kind and avoid disrupting classes with pranks", as he spoke his eyes was locked onto Harry twinkling at record levels at Harry's expression of pure innocence, not that it was fooling anyone.

Looking over at Minerva, Albus swallowed a bit, her expression stated that she knew exactly who had done this, and Albus just knew he would be in for it later, his Deputy could rant so much that it would bring Molly Weasley to shame on a bad day. He shuddered at the thought of both women tearing into him. Wisely moving away from a fuming professor Mc.Gonagall who apparently loathed the colour pink, much less be covered in it, Albus Dumbledore started waving his wand around, cleaning the paint away, and along with an equally amused Filius Flitwick they released the Slytherins as well as the teachers who were glued to their benches or chairs.

Meanwhile Fred and George looked as though they would worship the ground Harry walked on. "Mate how in the name of Merlin did you manage to pull this off", they along with everyone else at Gryffindor table was firing questions at Harry top speed, until Harry raised a hand to stop them.

"Now if I did this, I wouldn't tell anyone how I did it, after all a prankster never reveals his tricks, so the only thing I shall say is that The Force works in mysterious ways". And while the rest of Gryffindor table was begging him to tell Harry whispered under his breath to Fred and George. "I snuck out last night, and prepared everything, I just need to activate the pranks when I came in", and he laughed when their eyes lit up like Christmas had come early.

"Harry old mate…Old chum", the said. "One day soon we shall have our first meeting so that we can plan some proper pranking", and with that the left to take their timetables from a now gloomy Mc.Gonagall.

"Potter", said Mc.Gonagall through gritted teeth as she handed him the timetable, "please refrain yourself from pranks in my classroom". "I have no idea what you are talking about, but I shall be sure to pass along the message to everyone else", he said with overly forced cheerfulness. Mc.Gonagall just walked off with a sniff, muttering something that sounded like _'just like his father and godfather'._ After a glance at his timetable, Harry moved over to where the other first years sat.

"Honestly, I can't see what's so funny about pranks, it's against the rules you know, and besides", Harry realized that an irate Hermione was lecturing what seemed like an annoyed Ron and Seamus, who it appeared had laughed quite good at Harry's prank.

"Hermione, Hermione, what's life without a little pranks? Don't answer that", Harry quickly added as he sat down throwing an arm around her shoulder. "It's an amazing way to raise your mood, and it's a great stress reliever, and besides, if you look around carefully the entire school is in a much brighter mood. As long as their not done out of spite, it's a great way to raise the collective mood, life revolves around more than just books and rules Hermione, think about it", Harry said, before he wandered off, leaving a shocked Hermione behind.

---------------------------------------------

Harry had been right when he thought that professor Mc.Gonagall was a female witch version of Vrook. Not sooner had they seated themselves in their first transfiguration class before she gave them a real lecture.

"Transfiguration is one of the most difficult subjects you will have here at Hogwarts. Mistakes in this class can have severe effects, and so I will expect your full attention when I'm lecturing, and there shall be NO fooling around, understood"? at the class' nod, she then turned her desk into a pig before changing it back into a desk.

They spent rest of that class reading up on transfiguration, before they were allowed to attempt to turn a match into a needle. Harry who had done it a few times over the summer, used his Holly wand to do it again, trying to get it as fast as possible as well as nonverbal, after a few attempts he could do it without speaking the incantation.

Mc.Gonagall had stopped halfway through her lecture to Neville who had somehow managed to turn his matchstick into a flower that shot some hard seeds at people.

"Mr.Potter, what are you doing"? she said to him as she walked briskly towards him.

"I'm trying to see if I can do it nonverbally, as well as seeing how fast I can do it, after a little practice so that I can do it without barely a thought later, you know learning control and such", he said.

She looked shocked at him, learning nonverbal spells was not before their sixth year and already he was trying to perfect it, as well as learning how to control his magic, to make the transfiguration effortless, that was something that even few wizards attempted. "Please show me again Mr.Potter", she asked.

Harry shrugged, before he waved his wand towards the matchstick, in which it immediately changed into a perfect needle. "Again Mr.Potter, this time back to a matchstick", when Harry once again obliged she looked him appraisingly in the eye. "Well done Mr.Potter, take twenty points to Gryffindor, and met me in my office at seven Friday night", she then turned back to finish lecturing Neville. Harry didn't even notice Hermione narrow her eyes at him in irritation, before huffing and turning back to her own needle.

By the end of the class, Hermione and a Ravenclaw girl Su Li, had also managed to turn the matchstick into a needle earning their respective houses ten points each.

Over the rest of the week Harry slowly got the feel of what kind of classes they would continue with over the year and after that. Herbology was exiting enough, where they learned about different magical plants and their uses, as well as how to care for them. Charms was also very interesting. Professor Flitwick was a very short man who had to stand on a pile of books to see over the top of his desk. Constantly cheerful and exited, he actually fell off his chair when he came to Harry's name first time he took role in class.

Wednesday at midnight they had Astronomy, where they marked name of starts and different constellations and planets, all in all it was a very difficult class for Harry who had other names for many of the stars, and was used to a whole different look at the galaxy. Defence against the dark arts had proved to be nothing but a joke.

Quirrel was constantly stuttering and the entire room stank of garlic, which was supposed to ward off a vampire he had angered once. He informed the class that his turban had once been given to him by an Arab prince for defeating a foul zombie, but when asked for details about the issue, he had whimpered before he started talking about the weather. Yet some of the looks Harry caught Quirrel giving him only amplified Harry's conviction that there was something wrong with Quirrel.

Quirrel hated him above all else, Harry could feel the hate rolling off Quirrel in waves towards him sometimes, and Quirrel had tried twice to enter Harry's mind only to be shoved back. All in all, Quirrel was a man who hated Harry, had a secret agenda he believed, as well as being an amazing actor, as Harry noticed that beside him only professor Snape had realised something off.

History of magic with Binns was…strange. The professor was a ghost, and there were rumours all over the place that he had bored himself to death in the teachers lounge one day, and then suddenly just walked away from his body to continue teaching, and all he did was to drone about different Goblin rebellions in the kind of voice that guarantied constant sleepiness within five minutes, and only Hermione Granger managed to stay away to take notes, she probably believed him to be taking notes too, but Harry was drawing the Temple on a piece of parchment, idly thinking on what his friends was doing, '_Force I miss my speeder'_, he thought gloomily.

Finally they had arrived at their last class on the Friday, potions. Harry chose this class to sit alongside Ron and Dean, right behind Hermione, Seamus and Neville. The entire class ahd barely managed to get their things out, before the door at the back of the classroom opened with a bang and professor Snape came striding out, with his robes billowing behind him like some sort of arrogant Sith in Harry's opinion.

"There shall be no silly wand waving in this class", Snape said with a silkily soft voice, yet the entire classroom heard him. "I doubt that anyone of you will believe that this is truly magic, few of you will appreciate the softly bubbling potions with their swirling ethereal fumes rising from the cauldrons as something to learn".

He looked arrogantly at the class, with a deep scowl set in his face as he swiped his dark eyes that glittered slightly and almost seemed like tunnels across the classroom. "However if you are willing to listen to me, I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory and yes even put a stopper at death", he continued softly as Harry inwardly snorted '_cut down the dramatics will you'_, before Snape suddenly barked loudly making everyone in the room jump, "Unless you are of course the usual group of dunderhead sent to me every year".

He then went on to take role, calling every students name until he came to Harry. "Ah yes Mr.Potter, I see you deem yourself to important to dress like us mere mortals, ten points from Gryffindor along with a detention for showing up without the school uniform", he sneered.

Harry looked him straight in the eye before uttering one word. "No"! The entire class seemed to hold it's breath at the incoming confrontation. "_WHAT DID YOU SAY"?_ Snape hissed so menacingly that the students closest to him drew backwards in their seats.

Harry continued to look at Snape. "I said no…professor" Harry added. "If you take a look at the school list of requirements that was sent out it only said , and I quote "Three pair of robes :black". It does not say anything on what the robes are supposed to look like, so therefore I'm not breaking any rules at all, so I will have to insist that you return the points as well as cancel the detention", Harry finished.

Snape looked livid, his face had gone a deathly pale as he stared at Harry. "Just as arrogant as your father Potter, a further fifty points from Gryffindor as well as a week of detentions", he said, ignoring the sniggers coming from the Slytherins.

Outside Harry appeared to show no emotion, yet on the inside he was seething, what the hell had he done against Snape to make him hate him so much? Reaching out with the Force, Harry said with an air of command, "You will drop the detentions, you will give back the points".

Snape was halfway through giving in before he managed to shake the mind trick off him, how in the hell had Potter managed to cast something that felt like the imperius curse. Looking Potter in the eye he tried to enter his mind, only to be batted away like a fly. "No" he said, as he tried again, this time pushing harder into Potters mind. This time he was pushed out with force that definitely had a feel of irritation with it, as well as a warning that rang through his mind _**'Do not do that again'**_. Seething with rage, Snape dropped all inhibitions and he whipped out his wand, how dare that brat threaten him like a common dog, "**Legillimens"**, he muttered, and then he found himself inside Potters mind.

The place he was inside was…HUGE. He was in a large square area, with many doors leading out of the room, and the windows showed a view out to a large city. His appreciation was brought to an end however when a man clad in robes similar to potters only they were white and brow instead of black and grey.

'_You are not welcome here, begone before you hurt yourself' _the voice of an older man said. Snape scoffed at him, and whipped out his wand to fire a curse. The man simply avoided it, before he moved with such speed that Snape hardly thought it was possible, and he was standing a few inches from his face. The next thing Snape felt was pain, as his attack had been reversed and his memories, private memories of a dark past was flashing before his eyes before with a cry of pain he managed to shove Potter out of his mind.

The entire class had been staring in fascination when Snape had cursed Harry. Harry's head had whipped back, and he had been frowning, almost as if trying to force something out, before Snape had collapsed to the floor, screaming in pain, as blood had started to pour from his nose and ears, and then fallen silent.

Snape wiped the blood away from his face before he pointed with a shaky hand towards the door. "Class dismissed, you Potter is coming with me towards the Headmasters office". The class had not needed to be told twice, and had literally bolted from the classroom.

Meanwhile Harry was following Snape towards the Headmasters office, his lightsaber was in his hand unactivated. He was fuming, the rage and anger against Snape was something he had never felt before, and at the moment he doubted that he would have stopped himself from killing Snape if they had broken out into another fight. The memories he had seen from Snape had been quite informing, and Harry had learned more than one piece of information on both Snape's personal life, and things about his parents, things he wanted answered.

They stopped in front of a large gargoyle, and Snape muttered a password under his breath that Harry was unable to catch, and the gargoyle had started spinning upwards, revealing a large round staircase.

Following Snape up the stairs, Snape stopped in front of a door with a large griffin door hammer. Not bothering to knock Snape strode into the office, before slamming the door behind Harry, and then he was off in a rant. After twenty minutes, giving headmaster Dumbledore a heavily edited version of what had happened down in the classroom he calmed himself. "I demand that Potter is expelled Headmaster, he attacked me just like his arrogant father, no respect for the rules, and what's more"…here he was stopped by Dumbledore who held up a hand .

"Now now Severus, I would like to hear Harry's side of the story first", he said gesturing to Harry.

Harry noticed that Snape had gone pale and…worried, perhaps he was afraid of Harry telling the truth of what had happened down there, or was it what Harry had seen in his memories. Turning his face towards Dumbledore, Harry removed all emotion from his face, so that his eyes were cold and hard as steel, with an equally hard voice Harry started, "What I would like to know first _Sir_, is why in the world you are allowing the man who is the reason my parents are dead teach here", Harry said, allowing his anger show over his face, and he noted with great satisfaction that Dumbledore's face had gone a pasty white, while Snape had palled even more and had started shivering.

---------------------

**AN: Okay, so now we know at least one of the memories Harry watched. He's not going dark, but he refuses to be manipulated or bullied by others, and he is going to cause more than one headache for Dumbledore, but as you can see from his pranks, he also has a humorous side to him.**

**Thanks for the reviews guys, I appreciate them.**


	8. First sign of Darkness

Dislcaimer: As of yet I have not received ownership of either Harry Potter or Star Wars, and I do not believe I will sometime soon either, so yea, this does not belong to me, it is simply a piece of fanfiction I write for my own pleasure.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Harry noticed that Snape had gone pale and…worried, perhaps he was afraid of Harry telling the truth of what had happened down there, or was it what Harry had seen in his memories. Turning his face towards Dumbledore, Harry removed all emotion from his face, so that his eyes were cold and hard as steel, with an equally hard voice Harry started, "What I would like to know first __Sir__, is why in the world you are allowing the man who is the reason my parents are dead teach here", Harry said, allowing his anger show over his face, and he noted with great satisfaction that Dumbledore's face had gone a pasty white, while Snape had palled even more and had started shivering._

**Chapter 8.**** First Sign of Darkness.**

"I'm not quite sure I understand what you are talking about Harry", said Dumbledore slowly as the colour returned to his face, his eyes had dimmed and for the first time Harry saw him he realized just how old Dumbledore had to be.

But the sight of Dumbledore all weary and downtrodden did nothing to alleviate Harry's feelings, in fact it only increased Harry's rage that he tried to fool him by playing the guilt card. "Do not lie to me", Harry hissed. "We Jedi have far more potent capabilities of knowing how to detect someone from lying than your pitiful forced attempts, **and stop entering my mind"**, he finished.

Dumbledore yelped as though he had been electrocuted and his eyes narrowed at Harry. "Well young Harry, I would like to know more about these Jedi, why have we never heard of them before"? he said.

Harry cursed himself, in a fit of anger he now had to explain more about himself and the Jedi, sighing heavily he walked over to where one of the windows stood. "Tell me professor, have you ever looked up at the starry night sometimes, just looking and become mesmerised at all the stars out there"? Harry asked softly, at Dumbledore's nod he continued.

"What eludes the magical world, and the muggles as well is that just about every star out there have planetary systems with some form of life on it. A large part of the galaxy is a part of the Galactic Republic. A body consisting of over twenty thousand star systems, each of them with representatives at the senate one the planet of Couruscant close to the galactic core".

Harry looked at the stunned Dumbledore, and the absolutely astonished face of Snape with a snort before he looked towards the sky again.

"A Jedi is a defender of peace and justice in the galaxy, we use the Force to protect others, we serve as protectors, investigators, diplomats and if decided by the Jedi Council we serve as warriors and leaders in the armies of the Republic", he said looking Dumbledore in the eyes.

"So you are soldiers then", barked Snape, looking at Harry with disgust. Harry whirled around, unconsciously throwing a strong Force blast at Snape, who only barely managed to stay on his feet.

"As I said we are keepers of the peace, **not** soldiers", said Harry bitterly. "A Jedi uses the Force for knowledge and defence, never attack. We will defend ourselves, and much better than most people I admit, but we never look for fights or war, we prefer a peaceful solution to solve the problems", Harry finished softly.

"What, by use of the Imperius Curse Potter, because that is exactly what you tried to use on me down in the dungeons", spat Snape. Harry looked smugly at Snape for a few seconds before speaking again. "What I used on you was a Jedi Mind Trick, essentially I use the Force to plant a small incredibly tempting offer in your mind and you feel compelled to follow it, extreme commands can be resisted of course, and it works infinitely better on the weak minded", Harry finished.

Before Snape could do more Dumbledore intervened. "Ah Harry can, eh all Jedi perform this, um Mind Trick of yours"? he asked carefully. "All Jedi learn how to use the Mind Trick at the age of eight, how long time it takes to master it to a degree where you can use it varies, but most have mastered the basics by the age of ten, stronger Jedi learn to use it with much more skill and power than what the young ones have", Harry finished, inwardly grinning like the Cheshire cat at the expressions of Dumbledore and Snape.

"And why are you here then if the Jedi are out guarding the galaxy"? Dumbledore asked. "I was on a mission when something went wrong with my ship. I jumped into hyperspace before having finished the coordinates and was luck enough to avoid flying into a star, planet or other such things that exists out in space. My ships hyperdrive used too much power and died out, dropping me into normal space a few hours flight from earth, remembering that I used to live here I flew the ship into the atmosphere to find someone who could help", here Harry sighed deeply before sitting into a chair, allowing himself to fall into the comforting presence that was the Force.

"I had not counted on the British air forces trying to shoot me down, and as my communication devise was damaged the opened fire, my ship crashed into the see not far from the hut where you found me Headmaster, since then I have been learning as much as I can, however if I am to return to the Republic I am going to need the help from muggle scientists, who are used to technology, with a few push's from my side I believe I can manage a communication device that will send a signal far enough for it to be picked up by a passing ship", he finished.

"But now that I have told you a bit more than I had originally planned, on both the republic and the Jedi, I will like for you to explain Snape's behaviour towards me. He forcibly entered my mind three times the last with brutal enough force that he momentarily passed my shields, had I been a normal child without defences that would have constituted as mind rape, a very serious crime that is dealt harshly with in the Republic. One's mind is the most private sanctum, a representation of one's soul, to forcibly enter with force strong enough to deal permanent damage is one of the most rudest insults a person can afflict on another, and if he does so again I shall not hesitate to place him under arrest and quarantine until such a time that he can be brought in front of the Jedi Council to explain his actions", Harry finished with a dead serious tone.

He wouldn't really do it of course but he would defend himself, and besides Snape did not know it either. Of course Snape did not like to be threatened by Harry, and was in the process of whipping out his wand, when a snap hiss was heard, and a yellow blade of pure energy was humming dangerously a few inches from his throat.

Harry held the blade in his right hand with a perfect calm, his eyes and face was calm and devoid of emotion, as he looked at Snape who was glaring at Harry with pure unadulterated hatred, and to his side where Dumbledore was watching with concern, hesitant to take action.

"I warn you Snape, I will not hesitate to harm you if you attack me, I can easily cut off your head if I wish to, but preferably I'll take your arm, I take no pleasure in killing and do not wish to start with it should there be another way", Harry finished as he backed off, carefully lowering his lightsaber.

Without as much as another glance at Harry Snape strode out of the room with his robes billowing out behind him.

With another sigh Harry sat down in his chair again looking tiredly at the Headmaster. "I apologise sir, I have no desire to kill or harm anyone, but as a Jedi I refuse to be manipulated or used by anyone, I shall respect authority when it is due, however that man deserves no respect from me, I saw many of his memories…and what he did, it disgusts me", Harry spat.

"All Jedi are trained to let go, accepting the fact that their parents are either dead, or is going to be a little if non existent part of their lives, however the years I spent at the Dursley's, I always hoped that I had some family who loved me and would take me in, and now I found out that the man who is responsible for Voldemort killing them is teaching here, and the way he talks to me, he is the reason my parents are dead **AND HE FURTHER INSULTS THEIR MEMORY BY INSULTING ME WITH THEM…HE KILLED THEM"!** Harry screamed as tears ran from his eyes, all those years of abuse, all those dark memories and emotions he had hid and locked away over the years came out to front.

With a hateful scream that shattered all glass within a hundred feet of him, and all the various trinkets in Dumbledore's office was crushed to pieces or crumpled bits of metal by an oppressing force of dark emotions, with one last snarl at the shell-shocked Dumbledore Harry leaped out of the window, using the Force to land softly on the grass lawns far below, looking back at Dumbledore's shocked face that had appeared in the window Harry turned and ran into the forest.

ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo

Dumbledore was shocked, as he listened to the young, and earlier so happy and controlled boy. Shocked as he barely sensed the raw hurt emotions the boy was hiding inside. And as he let go, released all his emotions Dumbledore felt for the first time in his life true fear, he understood that if Harry managed to control these emotions and use them to his advantage no one would stand a chance. The sheer darkness he had been emanating for a few seconds make Dumbledore so sick and cowed that he had wanted nothing for a few moments but to empty the contents of his stomach and curl up and hope the darkness disappeared.

He was even more shocked when the incredible darkness sunk away to leaving only a hint of anger, he had looked shocked at the boy who was trying to overcome his powerful emotions. Said boy had given him a sneer that even mighty Slytherin himself would have been jealous of, and then he had suddenly leapt out through the window. With a cry of denial as Dumbledore believed the boy would kill himself, he had ran over to the window, only to be astounded as Harry landed on both of his feet on the ground, turn around and look up at him before running into the forest.

ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo

Ten minutes later the three Heads of Houses at Hogwarts was treated to the sight of the Headmaster standing lost in his own thoughts staring out of the window. Away in a corner a ball of ruffled feathers revealed a thoroughly baffled phoenix, looking around at a completely demolished office.

"Albus"? asked Minerva McGonagall. "Albus what happened? We heard a loud scream and everything made of glass in half of the castle was smashed into tiny pieces". She said.

Albus Dumbledore turned around and looked at the confused and anxious faces of Minerva McGonagall, Filius Flitwick and Pomona Sprout.

"Harry and Severus had an incident in potions today that ended with Severus casting the legilimens charm on Harry", he said ignoring the other teachers gasps. "Harry managed to beat Severus out of his mind, and as an unfortunate happenstance saw several memories of Severus' darker past, including a memory that led him to believe that Severus was the reason for his parents deaths, he became so angry that he crushed about everything in my office as well as every piece of glass a few hundred feet away from us with accidental magic I believe, before he took off and jumped through the window", he finished sadly, feeling a little guilty about the small lie he told about Snape.

The other teachers watched in shock at the greatest wizard of the age, who was seemingly to shocked to care any more, and as one they all walked over to the window, dreading what they would see at the bottom. To their surprise however there was no smashed body lying on the ground, turning back to Dumbledore with confused faces they were about to ask him where Harry was when Dumbledore cut them off.

"Harry survived, he simply landed elegantly on his two feet before running into the forest, so I shall start a search for him, Minerva I expect you to get all students to their common rooms, Fawkes", he turned towards the red bird who was busy trying to preen his feathers back into their immaculate elegance. "I will need you to help me find Harry", he said.

Fawkes on the other hand looked stupidly at Dumbledore as if trying to say '_have you lost your damn mind you old coot?'_. Dumbledore sighed at his stubborn phoenix, for all of their good nature they could be immensely stupid stubborn or arrogant at times. "Fawkes", and the three teachers were treated to a sight they never believed they would see. Albus Dumbledore whining to a ruffled red featherball who was puffing his chest out in arrogance. "Please Fawkes, I'll get you anything", Dumbledore pleaded while Fawkes was looking hopefully at him, as if conveying a desperate wish.

Dumbledore sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose, "very well I shall take you to Australia this summer, so you can visit those colourful birds you seem to fancy", he said in a rejected tone as Fawkes puffed out his chest proudly again, muttering '_bloody randy bird'_ for himself, not silently enough however as the mouths of his teachers dropped again after hearing Albus Dumbledore curse a bird, said bird pecked him hard on his head, before flying out into the grounds, singing for himself trying to find Harry.

Albus Dumbledore turned towards his teachers, and actually blushed as he realized they had been there during the entire scene, they had witnessed him to be outclassed by a bird who had a fetish with large exotic and colourful birds, and later to be admonished by said bird, he sighed this was just not his day.

With a few more words to the teachers in his office he went to find Hagrid so that they could scour the forest for Harry Potter.

ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo

Harry Potter himself was in a rather bad mood. Due to him completely loosing control in the Headmasters office and smashing all of his stuff he had now become lost in a forest that was supposed to be dangerous. He groaned again as he thought on the price all of those trinkets and what they would cost him.

As he fell over another damn root he swore so strongly in hutteese that it would probably even make the most die hard mandalorian blush. In a moment of inner clarity he wondered where in the world Master Vrook had picked up all of these expressions that he was currently spewing forth to the world, or forest in any case.

Though when he thought about it didn't really surprise him. Vrook had spent more assignments where he had to go undercover in many bars with rather questionable clientele. Again his mind started to wander, it seemed a bit hypocritical of Vrook who had probably spent more time in a bar than most Jedi together had one more than one occasion, most of the times after getting caught performing a prank, had predicted that he Harry Potter would die in a bar brawl, Harry snorted at the idea.

The Council sometimes predicted someone's death but most of the time it was more silly banter than actual predictions, though there was that time when Master Ell, had predicted someone's death to be a traffic accident, and woe betide a week later the unfortunate knight had managed to kill himself by breaking his neck of a traffic sign when trying to impress some of his friends with his speeder, after that Harry had decided that the more ridiculous prophesised death he was promised the more seriously he would take it, the bar brawl was just an exception of course he told himself. With a nod to himself he turned his mind back to the here and now, and he did not like what he saw.

Standing around him was spiders, not just spiders but big…scary…spiders. With a gulp and a nervous laugh Harry turned to run only to find himself surrounded by them, and worse they were all making some strange clicking and chanting something that sounded like 'food, food, food'.

Switching over to some good old fashioned Duros swearwords, Harry ignited his lightsaber, before taking a backwards flip into the air, where he landed perfectly on a thick branch. Undeterred the spiders started climbing up. With a curse Harry jumped down into them, swinging his saber as he did, slicing several of them into a few more pieces than they should have. With a slight hand gesture several of the spiders were flung away from him by a Force blast. Wasting no time Harry ran as fast as he could towards where he could feel Hogwarts, slicing trees with his saber cutting them down so that he slowed the spiders down.

After what seemed like an eternity Harry suddenly crashed into a large piece of furcoat, that was worn by Hagrid. Shaking his head Harry looked up at a smiling Hagrid, who yelled to professor Dumbledore that he had found him.

A few minutes later Dumbledore came out only to be treated to the sight of an unsure Rubeus Hagrid who was scratching his head in confusion, and a distinctly dishevelled Harry Potter who was currently twisting around on the ground trying not to break his back as he was laughing hysterically.

Dumbledore turned towards Hagrid as if waiting for an explanation, studiously ignoring the occasional words like ' spiders…bar brawl…Vrook the alcoholic…' Hagrid was on the other hand looking helplessly at Dumbledore. Neither man did not have the slightest idea on how to help Harry.

"I think 'es gone inta shock", Hagrid grumbled to Dumbledore. Harry seemed to get a moment of clarity as he started mumbling 'stop laughing, stop laughing, stop laughing', this however sent him into another set of giggles that surprised all three off them. Harry managed to stop giggling enough to try a new mantra that greatly disturbed Albus Dumbledore and made him question the boy's sanity for some time as he started to mutter, 'Vrook in underwear, Vrook in underwear, Vrook in….EWWWWWWWW', he suddenly said as he got a clear picture of Vrook doing a very disturbing jiggly dance on the tables in the great hall of the Temple, clad in nothing bit a skimpy pink piece of lace.

With those disturbing images Harry blissfully passed out, from the mental exhaustion he had suffered during the day. With a shrug of their shoulders Dumbledore and Hagrid turned to walk up to the castle, Dumbledore floating Harry along by the tip of his wand, and both breathed a collective sigh of relief as he was delivered into the 'tender mercies' of Madame Pomphrey.

**AN: I'm sorry I couldn't get this longer, but I have been very busy lately so I decided to post what I've got and try to make it longer (twice as long preferably) next time. As you can see here, Harry still have some unresolved issues with his past, and he is still capable of succumbing to emotions like any other human, we shall see more of Snape next chapter, and begin to unravel the mystery that is Tulak Hord.**

**Till next time ladies and gents, reviews and contructive critisism is always welcome. **


	9. Return of the Master

Disclaimer, not mine, belongs to Lucas and JKR._  
_

_With those disturbing images Harry blissfully passed out, from the mental exhaustion he had suffered during the day. With a shrug of their shoulders Dumbledore and Hagrid turned to walk up to the castle, Dumbledore floating Harry along by the tip of his wand, and both breathed a collective sigh of relief as he was delivered into the 'tender mercies' of Madame Pomphrey._

**Chapter 9.****Return of the Master.**

'_Where am I?__ and why in the name of the Force do I feel like crap?'_. Those were the thoughts of Harry as he was slowly waking, of course when he asked himself those questions the memories of the previous day came back, and he realized that the reason he felt sick was because of the enormous wave of Dark Side energy that had been released through him at so short a time.

"Ah Mr.Potter you are back amongst us I see"? an elderly woman wearing a white apron said. Harry however decided that the beast thing to do was to empty the contents of his stomach in an impressive spray that almost hit the stern nurse. A few more dry heaves later and Harry wiped his mouth, attempting to re-establish his inexistent inner calm. "I feel like crap", Harry wheezed out.

The nurse simply raised an eyebrow at his obvious statement. "Indeed, well I shall have to examine you now that you are awake so if you just, WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU ARE GOING YOUNG MAN"! she suddenly shrieked, as Harry had simply risen out of bed and started walking towards the door.

Harry winced and thought one of his eardrums had snapped. "In case you are wondering Madame Pompfrey I am going to walk outside and find a nice quiet place in the grounds so I can re-centre myself, there is no illness with me that you can heal", he said silently.

Although by the look on the nurse he should not have said that. "Well excuse me Mr.Potter, but I am the school nurse and as such I will decide weather or not you are healthy enough to exit my ward, and just how do you know that I can not help you? I am a qualified healer, which is more than you can say", she snapped.

Harry raised an eyebrow at her tirade. "Trust me I know what I am talking about, I'm simply dealing with overexposure of Dark Side energies, energies more powerful and intricate than you can understand", he raised his hand as she was about to cut him off. "I do not believe anyone can understand the true power or nature of the Dark Side, but I know that the only thing that can help me is peaceful meditation, and until I find my calm back again, my moods can become unpredictable and therefore dangerous, and trust me I have no wish to harm anyone", he finished, as he draped his cloak around him and put his hood on, before disappearing in the shadows of the corridor, leaving a sputtering nurse behind.

**ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo**

Back in Albus Dumbledore's office, things were starting to shape up. He had fixed most of his items, managed to placate the fluffy grilled turkey that was his phoenix companion, and he had also managed to convince the sorting hat to give him just enough information about young Harry Potter to verify that he had indeed spoken the truth earlier.

As he had pondered on exactly what he could do to make sure Harry did not go down the dark path that Tom Riddle did the hat had simply laughed at him. "Albus, if he truly wanted to go dark you would stand no chance in stopping him, he is the most slippery conniving Slytherin I have met besides Salazar himself. If you had just know all the things he has managed to slide his way out off where he has been living for some time, or how that mind of his works you would have gotten chills down your spine", those words did little to placate Albus' fears and he told the hat so.

"Don't worry Headmaster, I said that he was a sneaky slippery boy capable of getting out of most trouble with authority without even telling a lie, instead he bends the truth by using little wordplays and excessive use of loopholes, but the boy is not evil, he has a strong sense of justice and right and wrong, so as long as you do not try to manipulate the boy and take your time to listen to him everything should be fine", and with those words the hat fell silent again.

Dumbledore's musings however was cut to an end as Severus Snape entered his office. "Ah Severus please sit down", he said gesturing to a chair," lemon drop"? at Snape's roll of eyes he put the bowl back as well as popping one into his own mouth, enjoying the sour taste it brought to him.

"You called me Headmaster", Snape said through gritted teeth. At this Dumbledore's twinkle dimmed, not a good sign for Snape.

"Yes I did Severus, I have looked back over the day, and has come to the conclusion that you went way too far with Mr.Potter", more he could not say as Snape had jumped up from his chair with his face contorted in hate.

"What, you can not seriously believe that, he attacked me, arrogant as his bloody father he had no respect whatsoever, and if you do not remember, he threatened to kill me in this very room right before your eyes and what's more", this time it was Dumbledore who had cut him off.

Dumbledore had risen to his feet, his face pronouncing the sheer rage he currently felt, and his aura was powerful enough that Snape sat down into his chair automatically.

"No Severus", he said, his voice thick with barely controlled anger. "For years I have received complaints from other teachers and students about your behaviour and the behaviour of your students. I have given you far too much leeway. I truly believed that you had changed, but to deliberately insult the parents of an orphan whose fault it is that he became an orphan is your own fault to a large degree, and to further insult him by attempting to enter his mind after he shoved you out, to attack his mind with enough force to permanently injure him".

Here Dumbledore stopped to take a calming breath, discretely looking at Snape who had paled considerably from his previous heated face.

"It appears that you have not changed at all from your school days, and again I repeat my words from twelve years ago, you disgust me", Dumbledore said with venom in his voice.

"If you are in love with Lily **Potter** as you say you have always been, then you have a poor way of showing it", he said, enunciating the name Potter to drive his point through. Snape looked as though Dumbledore had slapped him, and could do nothing but splutter incoherent words.

"I understand your bitterness about not having the person you love", Dumbledore said in a softer tone, "but it was your own choices and behaviour that kept Lily away from you", he finished, looking with a small amount of pity at Snape who now had sunk together in the chair with a defeated expression on his face.

"So now I have decided to put my foot down on both your preferential treatments, your attitude problem with those students not of your house, and the behaviour of your students. You are officially on parole, and so I expect you to start keeping your Slytherins in line", Dumbledore said coldly.

"And further more you shall avoid antagonizing Harry Potter, he have resources behind him that if I am to trust the sorting hat, is simply beyond any of our abilities to defeat. If you can not follow through on these instructions you can find yourself another job", he finished.

Snape simply sat still for several seconds before he looked at the Headmaster, whose face was currently set in a stony mask of indifference. "I…I shall do my best Headmaster", he said before turning around and sweeping out of the office, leaving a sad Headmaster behind, who inwardly felt guilty about not having seen past his iron clad trust in the man until a young boy had opened up his heart about everything that he had felt over the years, and thoroughly demolished his office at the same time. In a corner at his perch Fawkes thrilled sadly in agreement.

As he was about to start on some belated paperwork his door banged up again, and a flustered Poppy Pomphrey came in. "Headmaster, it's Potter he ran away", here the Headmaster flew up "WHAT"? he shouted.

"It's true", she said. "He simply woke up, threw up all over the bed, before tidying up and he left, telling me some nonsense about exposure to Dark energies or something and that he needed to centre himself, he is out in the grounds somewhere", she said.

Dumbledore nodded before he instructed her to send McGonagall, Flitwick and Sprout out to help look for him again, and then he went out into the grounds himself to try and locate young Harry in the darkness.

He had been searching for almost an hour before he saw a silhouette slightly darker than the rest of the ground, so he waved over the other professors to see what it was. When they were some fifteen feet away they could hear a voice speaking to them from the silhouette which obviously was the young Mr.Potter.

"Hello professors, what brings you outside this late at night"? he said.

**ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo**

After Harry had walked away from the hospital wing, he had headed straight towards the entrance hall before continuing outside into the grounds. Using the Force to cloak himself from unwanted eyes Harry had walked along the shore of the lake, before finding a spot where he felt slightly calmer than before, as if it had a natural soothing presence. Sitting down Indian style, he had started by meditating.

Following the advice of both his Master as well as the mind healers he had started by sorting out his jumbled thoughts, before moving up to his memories, sorting each and every one of them back to their original place, and then came the hard part.

His darker memories was always the problem with this exercise, he had of course received a lot of help overcoming his past, but in order to place them he had to experience the memories again, all the emotions he had felt at the time he was forced to relive again as he sorted them and locked them away safely.

Almost as if he could feel the emotional trauma of his Padawan learner, Jedi Master Kavar tried as best as he could to help him, sending a soothing comfort through both the Master/Apprentice bond they shared, and the other special bond that Harry had formed with him over the years.

Feeling the faint presence of his Master, Harry went to sort his memories, and in a stroke of genius He used to Force to dull his perception to all senses including emotions. True to do so was about the same as making yourself handicapped to a Jedi who despite the Force, still needed their senses to act accordingly along with it, but at the moment it did not matter.

After what felt like an eternity Harry had once again centred himself, and now he was simply basking in the presence of the Force, allowing him to feel it better than he had ever done before.

And now his mind was floating, his perception was thrown far into the galaxy, and with a shock Harry realized that he was following the special bond he had formed with his Master over the years. He followed it closer and closer, until he was once again back amongst his Master's welcome presence.

In his chambers at the Jedi Temple at Couruscant Jedi Master Kavar's eyes widened in shock as he felt the presence f his Padawan back in his mind. '_Harry?'_, he asked, and he almost lost his serious composure when a cheeky '_yes Master'_ came back to him.

Calming himself once again, and desperately trying to suppress the tugging of his lips, he concentrated on his Padawan, adopting a sterner tone. '_And just where have you been Padawan?'_, he amused himself as he felt Harry lose some of his cheeky composure, that boy was simply to cheerful sometimes.

'_It would be better if I shoved you Master, I shall do my best if you just follow me slowly I shall guide you to where I am'_ he said. And so Master Kavar followed, allowing himself to float through the bond as he memorised the way and the different star systems they passed, until they came to one of the unexplored planets on the outer rim, and further down to the surface on one of the islands and up to the north beside a large castle, he could finally see his Padawan.

'_I am coming my young Padawan, I shall arrive within a few hours hopefully'_ he said to a relieved Harry. As he was about to leave Harry suddenly asked him a question. '_Can you bring my speeder? Please Master please, I've almost gone nuts without it, and I'm gonna need some lightsaber parts as well, I don't know why, I just know it'_ he finished.

Kavar snorted at his Padawan's pleading, if he took the speeder with him, he would probably start to get his grey hairs prematurely, the boy had a true death wish when it came to flying, and with all of the other trouble Harry had caused, though most had not been pinned on him was already giving him a good head start when it came to get his gray hairs, so with an elusive _'we'll see Padawan, we'll see'_, he had closed the connection between them, and delivered a report to the council that he had found his Padawan and was going to collect him.

As he was packing the stuff he was going to need, he looked over at Harry's speeder, standing innocently beside his ship, and to his horror he was already starting to feel guilty about having decided not to bring it. After all it was in perfect condition, not capable of going faster than 300 mph. He narrowed his eyes at the speeder, almost feeling as though it was giving him puppy eyes, and the then it was the hopeful tone in Harry's voice, with a shake of his head he came to the conclusion that it could not give him puppy eyes, it was after all a speeder not a living…feeling……thing!

"That conniving little punk", he grumbled to himself as he realized what was going on. He now realized why Harry had always gotten his will when it came to using his speeder. Trust the little kid who had adapted to Jedi training better than anyone he had seen, to place a compulsion aura on the speeder, to make Kavar more lenient when it came to using it, and now when he thought closer on it he realized that whenever Harry had asked him to take it 'for a spin' as he called it, they had always been near it.

However if it was broken, he could not fly it could he. Looking over it he came to a conclusion, it was for the greater good of course, and also for his own peace of mind, that he 'accidentally' broke the control panel, he could always blame it on vandals or something, and he would personally pay for the repairs so he could lesson his guilt. With that he started the ship and flew out of Couruscants atmosphere. Locking on to the hyperspace coordinates he flew towards earth going faster than the speed of light.

Meanwhile back on earth Harry pas panting as he resumed his meditation. The energy spent to converse over that distance was greater than he had believed, and so now he was using his meditation to regain some of his strength.

As he was nearing completion, he felt the presence of the Headmaster and some of the professors, most likely McGonagall, Flitwick and Sprout. "Hello professors, what brings you outside this late at night"? he said.

**ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo**

The teachers were shocked. They had walked so quietly that even Minerva with her heightened senses due to being a cat animagus had not heard them, and then he had simply said hello to them, and with his back turned.

Albus Dumbledore though less shocked, was still very curious on how he had managed to detect them. He had briefly heard Harry mention The Force, some times but he had no clue as to what it was, or what it was capable of, his question to Harry was however brought up in advance by McGonagall.

"B-bu-but h-how did you? I mean how could you possibly know that we were here"? she stuttered.

Harry shared an amused laugh. "I could feel your presence in the Force, you are Force Sensitive's so I can feel you easier than I can feel a Force Blind person", he said amused.

"Harry m'boy", Dumbledore started only to be cut off by Harry. "I would appreciate if you would call me Padawan or Sentinel Potter, which is my Jedi rank. Only friends may call me by my name, and at the moment you are not my friend, so I ask you to respect my wishes", he finished.

Dumbledore looked mildly rebuked, but cut McGonagall off from making a retort. "Very well Padawan Potter. I have heard you mention this Force of yours several times and I am wondering on what it is exactly, and what is a Force Sensitive and a Force Blind person"?

Harry sighed for a moment, this was definitely going to take some time. Concentrating on the flat stone he was sitting on in a meditative position, he used to Force to lift it up from the ground, floating over to the Headmaster and his gobsmacked teachers holding it in the air so that he was eyelevel to them except from Flitwick that is.

"How shall I start?", he began. "The Force is, I guess you can call it life. It exists everywhere, around you, me, the stone, the trees, the hills, lakes everywhere you can imagine the Force exists. It is the power that binds the universe together, and it is the creator of all life. Without the Force there could not be life.

And then comes the difference between a Force Sensitive and a Force Blind person. A Force Sensitive, shares a connection to the Force, which allows him or her, to channel it through some form or another", he said, smiling as a light suddenly went up in Dumbledore's eyes.

"Yes Headmaster, all witches and wizards are Force Sensitive's, although you have the most unusual way to channel the Force, being that you force it to do your bidding by pushing it through your wands, by the help of movements and incantations. The result is that you use the Dark Side of the Force, yet I have come to the conclusion that your wands is what is saving you. They refine the energy you use, and focuses it to the point where you are untouched by the Dark Side corruption you would no doubt be exposed to, but as you can see in your history, not everyone manages to stay free of the corruption, and the 'Dark Arts' of your 'magic' is too strong to properly channel away all corruptive residue, making you all slowly but surely fall to the Dark Side, faster the more of the Dark Arts you use", Harry finished gravely, watching their shock, as they looked on their wands in a new light.

I admit that for a contained society you have been extremely clever and inventive, but your Force abilities are nothing compared to those of a Jedi. As I told you earlier Headmaster we use the Force for knowledge and defence and not for attack. It is true, we use it to better understand people, giving us a very good empathy when dealing with others.

Sadly Jedi are often caught up in conflict as well, and then we must fight. In a fight situation, we use the Force to enhance our capabilities. Superior speed, strength, reflexes. We can use to Force to read our opponents, so the we already know where they will strike us next, before even they have made up their mind about what to do. Another example is when I jumped through your window today. I used the Force to land perfectly at the ground without gaining a scratch, we can do other things as well of course, but the secrets of the Jedi are not mine to give, so any more questions about our abilities or on the Dark Side you shall have to ask my Master when he arrives", Harry said.

Before Dumbledore could ask about his Master Harry had continued. "Force Blind people are what you call muggles. They although they are as much a part of the Force as the rest of us, they do not have the connection that we have, making them unable to use it the way we Jedi, or you witches and wizards use it", Harry finished.

"A fine explanation Ha-Padawan Potter", Dumbledore corrected, "but how is it that some can use the Force, while others can't?"

"It is because of the midichlorians", Harry told the confused teachers. "Midichlorians are small living organisms that are a representation of the living Force, existing within all living cells. We share a symbiotic relationship with them", at their confused looks he tried to explain. "I mean that they are a part of us, and we of them, without the midichlorians there could not be life and by an extension the Force, and without life there could not be midichlorians, they need us just as much as we need them", he said, as they started to understand, vaguely. "And every person had a certain amount of midichlorians in every cell in their body, and we measure the amount of midichlorians normally from the bloodstream as it is easies to get cells from the blood".

He took a breath to calm himself a bit more before moving on. "Now some person has more midichlorians than others, and the more midichlorians a person have the more skill he will be able to have when wielding the Force, if I'm not mistaken there is a minimum of 7000 midichlorians per cell needed to be accepted for Jedi training, how much wizards have I honestly have no idea", he finished looking expectantly at the teachers.

Surprisingly it was professor Sprout who recovered first. "What is your midichlorian count"?

Harry chuckled. "Honestly I have no idea, whenever we try to take a sample of me, it constantly changes numbers, like I don't have a true midichlorian count, so the Council is still trying to find out what is wrong".

"Did you say that your Master is coming"? asked Dumbledore.

"Yes I managed to contact him through our bond, so he should be here within a few hours hopefully. But if there is nothing more I would like to retire to my dorm…unless you have something to tell me of course", Harry finished with a piercing look.

Dumbledore chuckled a bit before nodding at Harry. "I talked with professor Snape, and told him that if he does not change his behaviour and the behaviour of his students, against you especially I would have no choice but to fire him and hire a new Potions Master, and the Slytherin students are also going to receive much stricter punishments than what the have had to endure earlier, also any points you have lost have been restored and your detentions have been revoked, and as a last item I must agree with you, your choice of clothing is up to the required school regulations so you can continue to wear them".

With a smile of thanks Harry bid the professors goodnight, before lowering the rock and sprinting up to the castle.

**ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo**

As Harry was running up towards the castle McGonagall looked sadly at Dumbledore. "What do you think the odds are for him going to bed Albus"? Dumbledore merely chuckled at her dejected tone. "I think that young Harry will be making many detours on his way up to Gryffindor tower, most likely to prepare the castle to give his Master a 'warm' welcome he finished with his beard twitching from suppressed laughter.

McGonagall however groaned. "Really Albus, you do realise that there will be collateral damage to the faculty and students as well", she asked sternly. At Dumbledore's chuckle she simply huffed before turning her devious mind to other business. '_Maybe I'll accidentally_ _'misplace' a few pranks myself, Lord knows that Albus deserves some of them'_ With a smile on her lips she too turned in, and walked quickly towards the Headmasters office, intent on giving some premature punishment for the seven years of hellish pranks she was sure she would have to endure.

However once she got there and was about to place her first prank, one that would make the gargoyle spit pink ink into the face of any attacker, she stopped still. Her cat instincts kicked in, and she could literally 'feel' the hairs raise on her neck. Several charms and similar later, a baffled Minerva McGonagall sat in her office, giggling like a fourteen year old schoolgirl (perish the thought that someone should see her). It appeared that Potter had come before her, and he apparently had the audacity to enter the Headmasters private chambers, before working his way through his office and the stairway down to the gargoyle, absolutely layering the area with pranks set to go off at random intervals, with another giggle she realized that the Headmaster was most likely going to become as paranoid as Alastor Moody someday soon. Content that punishment had been dealt out she went to sleep after draining a glass of scotch.

**ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo**

The next morning Harry was the first person to arrive at the great hall, clad in his favourite green Jedi outfit. Looking around the hall he saw the students one after the other arrive, whispering to themselves and pointing at him, clearly his rendezvous with Snape had spread like wildfire through the school.

Half an hour later the hall was one again filled up, and beside Snape casting Harry the occasional hatful glare nothing special had happened, that was until the Headmaster arrived. Harry took one look at him before spraying pumpkin juice all over Ron who was opposite him.

The Headmaster was flustered. His long silver hair had been turned pink, and was put up into an impressive afro, while his beard was clearly singed, Harry winced, he had forgotten to remove the small incendiary charm on the door, and the poor Headmaster had singed his beard. He needed not have worried however as Harry could see the Headmaster twinkling with amusement directed at him, and with a few bangs from his wand he had managed to receive quiet from the hall.

"Nothing to worry about, I am merely opting for a new look for the immediate future", he announced with an amused laugh, before sitting down in his chair. He had barely sat down however, before a gnarling was heard, followed by a tearing sound and a yelp of pain as the Headmaster flew up from his chair, and started to cast a heap of spells on the chair before sitting down with a relieved sigh.

Harry grinned smugly at his fellow Gryffindors, who was begging him to tell what he had done. Of the pranking spree he had started during the night, he was most proud of the bite hex he had found, which would make any wooden surface try to bite whoever touched it. It would not cause damage except for some pain and minor bruising, but it had no scruples about tearing clothes apart, which was why the Headmaster was currently discretely casting some transfiguration spells behind his back, fixing the part of the robe which had been removed from his behind.

Harry's smug look was however replaced with a look of worry as he heard a booming voice yelling his name so that it sounded through the entire school. "JEDI PADAWAN HARRY JAMES POTTER, WHERE ARE YOU"? the voice yelled as the doors to the great hall banged open, revealing Harry's Jedi Master an all of his glory, causing several girls to shriek loudly and others including several teachers to raise their wands. Said boy who was being yelled at simply slumped in his seat, desperately trying to hide his Padawan braid which was very soon going to be yanked hard.

**ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo**

Jedi Master Kavar was not in a good mood. First he had to avoid a very aggressive British air force, secondly he had to land some distance away from his destination so that he would not cause suspicion. After a long trek on which he had been ambushed by crazy animals on several occasions, he had finally come to the castle Hogwarts. After a brief admire of the view he had entered through the doors of the entrance, removing twigs and such that had hooked on to his person during the travel. After he had entered through the doors he had been subjected to the most embarrassing prank that had ever happened, but it was definitely Potter style.

He had been doused in a thick sticky black substance know as tar, before having a bout of feathers blown onto his person. Offering several curses in the many languages he knew, he had yelled his Padawan's name loud enough for everyone to hear, before stepping through the doors that led to the Great Hall, and what did he get, oh yes he got his eardrums violently assaulted by high girly shrieks.

Using the Force he had banished most of the feathers and tar off him, and his eyes narrowed as they stopped on a person wearing an unusual green coloured Jedi garb. That boy was currently slumped in his seat, holding on to his braid like it was a lifeline. "_Come here Padawan_", he said, watching as Harry tried to sink even lower in the seat. "NOW" he barked, and Harry shot up from the seat as though he had been electrocuted, plastering on a fake smile he had walked carefully over to Kavar, stopping just outside of grabbing range.

"Why Master it is so good to see you, but why were you wearing feathers and tar all over you"? he said innocently. Kavar had growled and Harry's expression of innocence quickly disappeared, while up at the head table many of the teachers were smiling broadly, finally someone who could handle Potter, seeing most people had lowered their wands the rest of the teachers did so as well, watching in satisfaction as the poor Padawn was chew out by his Master.

With impressive speed Kavar had grabbed Harry's braid, and yanked it so hard that Harry had to stand on his toes so he could avoid hanging in the air, whimpering from the pain it caused.

"I know very well it was you who place those pranks Padawan, they were suspiciously enough attuned to me", he was cut of by Harry's sarcastic "imagine that", and yanked a little harder, briefly showing amusement at Harry's yelp of pain as he had to stand even higher on his toes, and he thought with no small amount of amusement that Harry could have become one of those ballet dancers that were so popular in the higher societies, and he told Harry so.

Harry at hearing this let out an indignant squawk, and crossed his arms over his chest as well as planting his feet apart, before yelping again as his braid was still clutched firmly between his Master's fingers. Giving him enough slack so that he could stand on the ground Kavar addressed the teachers.

"I shall have to see if my student has kept up with his exercises, so we shall retire to the grounds so that I can test him", he said as he bowed before them. Dumbledore was about to answer when Harry whimpered, so he stopped to hear what he had to say.

Harry was terrified when his Master told him that he would test his skills, it was just another way of saying that he would beat the stuffing out of Harry in their lightsaber practice. With a whimper he turned to his Master again.

"Eh Master let's not be hasty about this shall we, after all Padawan homicide is looked down upon by the Council, it was just a harmless prank after all", he chuckled nervously, and again he cursed himself for saying the wrong things to his Master.

Kavar merely snorted at him. "Oh I wont kill you my young Padawan, only make you sweat a little, but seeing as you just now admitted the prank, you shall run four laps around the lake first before we begin, NO buts", he said as Harry tried to interrupt, "I shall be timing you, so off you go", and with a last curse at his Master, and the rest of his school whom were enjoying his predicament very much, he broke into a run towards the lake.

**Lost Tomb in Egypt.**

**Tulak Hord hissed in irritation. The young Jedi fool's Master was currently at the planet, so he would have to delay his plans to teach the boy. After some concentration his ancient spirit managed to force enough energy into a device that allowed him adjust the wards around his tomb and the valley it was in. **

**A year or two and the wards would fall, and the Jedi learner would come to search it, Tulak was absolutely certain of it, and since he had waited for millennia, what was a few years more.**

**000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000**

**AN:Cookie to the one who manages to guess why Harry's midichlorian count is messed up.**

** Also check out my new poll at the top of my bio.  
**


	10. Plans and Revelations

**_"Explanation: two per cent probability that the miniature organic is simply looking for trouble and needs to be blasted. That may be wishful thinking on my part, master." HK-47 in KotorII.  
_**

Disclaimer: Yadda yadda not mine at all, I just like to pretend it is.

**Chapter ten. Plans and revelations.**

A winded Harry Potter stood nervously before his Master. The four laps around the lake had been very tiring and he doubted that his master would allow him to rest before their lightsaber practice. "Grab your lightsaber Padawan we are just getting started", said an amused Kavar, either not noticing or more likely ignoring the glares that his Padawan was throwing him.

Sighing heavily Harry let his jade green robe fall to the ground leaving him in his light green tunic and pants. With a simple prod of the Force, his lightsaber jumped into his hand and it's yellow beam ignited. In barely a second he switched it over to training level and prepared himself.

He had only just gotten into a simple defensive stance before his Master was upon him, his two blue lightsabers swinging at speeds so fast that they seemed like a blur to the many spectators who had gathered around to watch. Swing after swing was deflected by Harry, as he concentrated as best he could to avert his Master's attacks, but he was simply to fast, and with a quick sweep Kavar had managed to knock Harry's lightsaber over his back and therefore effectively denying Harry his weapon.

With a curse Harry took a Force powered jump backwards so that he landed some distance away. Panting Harry tried to summon his lightsaber only to find that his Master managed to overcome each attempt, and as Kavar drew closer Harry was furiously trying to come up with something to do. _'Use your instincts'_ something whispered in his ear, and suddenly Harry remembered one of his earliest lessons.

**Flashback:**

"_The Force is more alive than anyone of us can possibly imagine" explained Master Vrook to the class. "While we use the Force to aid us, it can also aid you should you trust it"._

It never made sense to Harry until now. He as well as most Jedi tried to some extent to manipulate the Force, not direct control, but more like asking it or requesting it to do something for them, they did not completely surrender themselves to the Force, yet in a place so packed with static Force energy as this Harry should be able to do things that even Jedi believed to be impossible.

As Kavar closed in more Harry closed his eyes and allowed the Force to fill him up. _'Help me'_, and the Force responded. He felt his legs and arms twitch slightly and he moved them almost hypnotically to where the Force told him to, and with a burst of renewed speed and energy he raced towards his Master. A few yards away He jumped towards him and with an astounding move of acrobatics he managed to twist away from the two blue beams of energy that was his Master's lightsabers and landed safely behind him.

With speed before unknown to either two of the Jedi Harry's lightsaber was in his hand once more ignited and ready. "You are learning well young Padawan" Kavar noted as he renewed his attacks. Harry with the Force as his ally instinctively sunk into the Juyo style which was best suited against Kavars' attacks, thoroughly shocking Kavar, seeing as Harry should be years away from learning that style, never mind mastering it. The next few seconds would never be forgotten by Kavar until his dying day.

With great speed Harry jumped at Kavar his face emotionless and relaxed as his yellow lightsaber swung with such strength and precision that they jarred his bones, and then suddenly an unexpected Force blast had slammed him painfully to the ground and his Padawan's lightsaber lightly touched his throat. "Kill" said Harry softly as he stepped back and disengaged his lightsaber.

"That That was excellent my young Padawan learner" Kavar said as he gripped Harry's shoulder reassuringly, "So are you up for another round"? he asked as he activated his lighsabers again. Harry instead of answering simply grinned before somersaulting backwards with a Force enhanced jump that landed him some twenty feet away from Kavar, and with an elegant spin his lightsaber hummed back into life, "bring it on old man", harry laughed at his Master.

With a growl of annoyance Kavar started run towards his Padawan only to flatten himself on the ground as three rocks the side of his head passed through where his chest would have been. Following his Padawan's example Kavar summoned a large rock that stood behind Harry, and was secretly pleased when his Padawan simply twisted his wrist, carving the rock in two before sending the halves towards Kavar, who deftly avoided one and sent the other away with a small Force blast.

Their game continued as they sent everything within reach at each other. While Harry had managed to win last round, mainly because he managed to surprise Kavar, he did not yet have the experience of one of the best Jedi Masters alive, and so when Kavar tried to summon his socks of all things Harry did what everyone in his situation would have done when their socks suddenly tried to break out through their shoes, he let out an indignant and surprised yelp before falling backwards, and unfortunately knocked himself out on a rock.

**000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000**

"I still say you cheated Master", Harry whined as he gingerly touched the back of his head. "And I still say that you lost Padawan, get over it" Kavar replied back with amusement.

"I must say that I am pleased that you are safe and sound Padawan, the only question now is, what are we going to do"? he said as he ran a hand through his hair.

"If I may Master"? Harry said before receiving a nod from Kavar. "This planet, the Force here is neutral mainly due to the fact that most Force activities here happen through these 'wands' effectively dampening the dark energies that should be surrounding this planet. I have as you know accepted a place at this school, and while I am here it would provide an excellent position to study this community closer. I could keep in contact with you and the council, follow my normal studies as well as the 'magical' studies Hogwarts has to offer, and besides, with the way things have been here for the last decades I believe that they could use a member of the Jedi order no matter how young and inexperienced I am".

"Very well Padawan, I agree that most of your arguments make sense, however I am worried about your safety, you are after all alone here since I have other duties that will prevent me from staying here".

Harry spent a moment thinking before he remembered something. "Master If I'm not too mistaken the planet Telos is less than an hour from here, if you could have stationed a Jedi there I would have someone whom I could report to and whom could come to my aid should I not deliver my report within the scheduled time or on my request should I need it".

Kavar looked sharply at Harry for a seconds before sighing, "Very well Padawan it is not as if I could really stop you once you've made up your mind, so I shall take my leave again, I will however return soon with instructions, and I expect your homework to be done by that time as well", he said ignoring Harry's groan at the end of that statement.

"May the Force be with you Master", Harry said as he gave him a hard hug.

"And with you my Padawan", Kavar said as he returned the hug, and with a last smile and a quick ruffling of Harry's hair Kavar retreated back into the forbidden forest to go back to his ship.

**000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000**

The rest of the weekend Harry was followed by awe filled stares and whispers from the rest of the school, and even the professors seemed to be a bit star struck with him, except Snape of course, Harry and Kavar's showdown had just proved to Snape that Harry was nothing more than an attention seeking brat, at least that was what he told himself, but deeply inside him though he refused to admit it, he was afraid. The sheer speed and skill the two Jedi had fought with was something he had never seen or heard of before and he knew, that if he ever attacked Potter it would be his last mistake in the world.

Luckily for Harry the following week shaped out quite nicely until Thursday that was. Thursday afternoon the first years were supposed to have flying lessons so everyone had eagerly lined up outside the school, waiting for professor Hooch to start the lesson.

Hooch was a middle aged woman with grey hair and amber eyes, and had a definitive hawk like look to her, and after a small check to see if everyone was there she started the lesson.

"Alright everyone I want you to stand on the left side of the broom hold out your hand and say up".

Everyone did as she said, and Harry's broom jumped into his hand immediately, but his was one of the few who did. Most of the brooms just rolled on the ground while Neville's just lay completely still, though Draco Malfoy's broom smacking him in the face was quite funny. After she made sure everyone had their brooms she went about correcting their grips, and Malfoy predictably flushed scarlet when she told him that he had held his broom wrong for years.

"Now when I blow my whistle I want you all to kick off from the ground and hover a few moments before gently tipping your broom forward and land, on my mark ONE TWO…" but Neville in his fear of being left behind kicked off and flew like a rocket towards the heaven, and with a scream he tipped off his broom forty feet in the air. The girls screamed almost as loud as Neville when he started to plummet to the ground, and Hooch panicked as she tried to figure out what to do.

With a growl of annoyance Harry embraced the Force as he pointed his hand at Neville and tried to stop his fall. At first it seemed as nothing happened as he continued to fall but then as he closed to the ground he started to slow down before stopping completely floating a few feet of the ground.

Again everyone looked at Harry with amazement and Neville actually cried of joy when Harry lowered him to the ground. "Everyone stay on the ground while I take Longbottom to the hospital wing, and if I see one broom in the air you'll find yourself expelled before you can say quidditch", she said as she led Neville who still seemed to be suffering from shock, away to the hospital wing.

"How did you do that Potter"? Malfoy asked. "Do what"?

"Wandless magic Potter, that's impossible", he said.

Harry sighed, he really should have seen this coming. "Just because this backward society have to use flimsy sticks to perform feats of magic does not mean it is impossible Malfoy, but if you want to know then you should ask someone else because I have neither the wish nor the patience to indulge you", Harry said tiredly. After that a few awkward minutes followed before Malfoy picked something off the ground..

"Look at this, it's Longbottoms remembrall , maybe if he had held on to this he would have remembered to take his brain with him", Malfoy shouted to the glee of the other Slytherins. "Give it back Malfoy", Harry said as he stepped forward. Normally he would have mind tricked him but his Master had been adamant that Harry not use it should it not prove necessary.

"No I think I'll put it somewhere he can find it, like the top of a tree", he said as he jumped on his broom and flew away from Harry. Harry simply sighed, knowing that someway or another he would get in trouble for this, he ignored Hermione's protests as he too jumped on his broom and kicked off.

Like with a speed or a fighter flying came naturally to Harry and so he flew up to Malfoy with elegant grace stopping a few feet away from him. "No bodyguards here Malfoy so why don't you just give me the remembrall and save yourself for a load of trouble". Malfoy seemed to be thinking on something of the same lines as he looked worriedly down to the hulking forms of Crabbe and Goyle and back to Harry. "Have it your way then" he sneered as he threw the small glass ball towards the ground before flying towards the ground like an arrow.

Sighing in annoyance Harry flattened himself against the broom and followed it. He loved the feeling of flying, and though the broom was no where near as fast as his speed he flew quite fast, and with the Force as his guide he managed to catch the ball, straighten up the broom and come to a skidding halt a foot above the ground.

"HARRY POTTER", McGonagall's shriek made Harry turn his head so fast he almost had a whiplash. She was pale and shivering with either fear or anger, most likely both as she marched quickly towards him. "With me Potter", she said, ignoring the vehement protests from the other Gryffindors who claimed his innocence, with a shrug of his head he tossed the remembrall over to Ron before following her, he knew that he was not going to be expelled but was still curious as to what was going to happen.

He followed her through the corridors until she stopped before the charms classroom. "Excuse me Filius could I borrow Wood for a moment"? she asked as she stuck her head through the door. Wood it turned out was a big fifth year who looked bewildered at seeing McGonagall and Harry standing in the hallway.

"Wood I have found you a seeker", McGonagall said with a smile much to Wood's astonishment. "HE caught a remembrall barely a foot from the ground after a thirty feet fall, not even Charlie Weasley could do something like that", she continued.

Wood looked like Christmas had come early as a shine went up in his eyes. "He certainly has the right build for it, do you know anything about quidditch Potter"? he asked, at Harry's negative shake he just grinned. "Don't worry, meet me at the pitch at seven tonight and I'll teach you, from what McGonagall tells me you'll grasp the game pretty quickly".

"I shall talk to the Headmaster about doing an exception to the first year ban, though I expect you to train hard Potter or I might reconsider my decision about punishing you, good day", and then she walked away, leaving a grinning Wood alone with a grinning Harry.

"Well Wood, I shall see you tonight then as I have other places to be", and with that Harry swept his robe tighter before disappearing into the shadows of the corridor leaving a startled Wood. "I'd love to know how he does that", he said to himself, before plastering a grin onto his face again and marching back into the class, where he was pounced upon by his fellow Gryffindors who tried futilely to get him to tell them why he was grinning.

**000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000**

"So enjoying your last meal Potter"? Malfoy asked snidely as he walked up to him where he sat at the Gryffindor table, his two bodyguards following him around as always.

"Is it just me or is Malfoy always much tougher when he has a pair of boulders backing him up"? Harry stated rhetorically to the rest of the table

Malfoy flushed at being dismissed so easily. "I could take you anytime Potter, how about midnight tonight in the trophy room, wizards duel, no physical contact, or are you just scared"?

Before Harry could formulate a response Ron burst in. "Of course he's not scared I'm his second, who's yours"? Malfoy perused his two bodyguards for a second before deciding. "Crabbe's my second, then I'll see you tonight". Harry who was by now feeling something dodgy perused his mind and found out the Malfoy was planning on telling Filch to set him up, _'well two can play that game'_, Harry thought vindictively, and with a grin he used the Force to summon Malfoy's wand out of his pocket as he walked away.

"Okay guys, it's been a pleasure, but sadly I have some business to attend to so I'll see you later Ron", after that he made his was over to Fred and George to tell them about his newly formed diabolical plan. A few minutes later the professors at the head table collectively shivered as they watched the three evil grins spread over the faces of Harry Potter and the Weasley twins, and all of them decided to lock their quarters heavily when the night came.

Several hours later Harry and Ron headed towards the exit in the common room only to be stopped by an irate Hermione Granger. "I can't believe that you two are going through with this, you'll get in so much trouble, and you're going to lose all the point I and Harry made in transfiguration earlier today.

"Hermione relax, this is none of your business just go back to sleep" Harry told her as the portrait closed behind them. "FINE", she said fumingly as she stomped away from them, "but if you get caught don't try to get me to help you and… oh"! the Fat Lady it appeared had decided to take a midnight stroll, and so Hermione was locked out of the common room.

Hurriedly she followed them and even managed to cut Ron off before he could make a remark. "If you think for one second that I'll stand alone outside the portrait you got another thing coming, and if a teacher find us I'll simply tell them the truth that I tried to stop you".

Ron hissed like an angry goose at her before following Harry. Soon they came across poor Neville who latched onto them like a lifeline. The whole thing would amused Harry had he not worried about the teachers catching them, if anyone came he could avoid being caught easily enough, but the others couldn't and sadly the Jedi within him would not allow them to be caught while he escaped. "What if this is a trap Harry" Hermione said nervously as they manoeuvred through the dark halls, actually causing Harry to stop and look at her.

"Of course it is a trap, which is why we are heading to the kitchens since I crave some sandwiches at the moment, Malfoy however is not going to be so lucky". With that they continued towards the kitchens.

Meanwhile in the Slytherin dorms Malfoy's tale about how he had tricked Harry into meeting in the trophy room was interrupted when a prefect handed him a sealed envelope.

_**Dear Blondie.**_

_**Did you honestly believe that I would fall for your trick. If you check your pockets you will find that your wand is missing.**_

_**Said was is currently lying innocently in the trophy room, along with enough cans of spell and magically cleaning resistant paint, set to go off at midnight, coating the entire trophy room in it.**_

_**I believe you are intelligent enough to figure out what will happen tomorrow when your teachers find YOUR wand in there along with all the paint, however if my calculations are correct you have about ten minutes to get there find your wand, and get the hell out of there, if you're lucky you might even have enough time to remove the timing spell placed on the cans.**_

_**Other than that Mr.Nightmare wishes you a nice evening and hopes that you will bear no ill will.**_

With a scream more of surprise than actual pain Draco dropped the letter that tore itself into pieces before disappearing. Frantically Draco searched his pockets, before paling and sprinting out of the common room as if the devil himself was on his heels. Nine minutes later he entered the trophy room only to watch Filch standing there with his wand in his hands. "YOU", was as far as Filch came before a cataclysmic bang went up, and two seconds later the entire trophy room was filled from top to bottom in different screaming colours, with a last thought on how much he hated Harry Potter, Draco fainted, partly because of exhaustion, partly because of fear of what would happen.

Some time after this Harry, Ron, Hermione and Neville were walking towards the Gryffindor common room when Harry suddenly sensed something. "Snape is coming, run". Of course this made Neville who was deathly afraid of Snape yelp and crash into a suit of armour, most likely waking half the castle up. Harry swiftly grabbed Neville and ran, with Ron and Hermione running behind them at full speed, "quickly in the door", Hermione said as they reached an end of a corridor, however she panicked when it was revealed to be closed.

"Move over", Harry said, and with a wave of his hand the door was unlocked and the four first year students ran inside before closing the door. "Do you think he is gone"? Ron asked Harry after a few seconds. "I don't know, WHAT NEVILLE", Harry said as he looked at Neville who seemed to try and shrink into the wall, and following his line of sight Harry saw a giant three headed dog, rows of big sharp teeth adorned its mouth, and its four legs stood on a trap door, and if the growling noises it made was to go by it was quite angry.

"Oh bugger", Harry exclaimed as he drew his lightsaber, the yellow beam snapping to life with a hiss. "GET OUT", he yelled at the other three, just as the dog lunged at them. The other three yelled in fear, however they were soon relieved when the dog drew back with a owl of pain, one of it's eyes now missing and the wound already cauterised by Harry's lightsaber. Again it lunged, but was thrown back by the strongest Force blast Harry had ever performed, deciding that enough was enough the four of them ran out and closed the door after them, before running as if their lives depended on it back to Gryffindor tower.

Safely back in the tower Hermione managed to get her steam and courage back. "Have you any idea what we did, that dog was obviously there to guard something, as it was standing on a trap door, now I'm going to bed before the two of you figure out another plan to get us killed or worse expelled", then she stomped up the stairs to the girl dorms, leaving one indignant Ron Weasley, one pale ad shivering Neville Longbottom, and last an amused Harry Potter behind.

"You know Ron she really need to get her priorities straight, acts like we forced her to come with us", "I know mate", Ron said with a laugh before they helped Neville back to his bed, only when he was into the warm comfort of his sheets did he stop shaking, and before their very eyes he was out like a light. "Goodnight Ron", Harry said to the redhead who had also gotten into bed.

**000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000**

The next day proved to be full of surprises, pleasant one's at that, Harry thought as he examined Dumbledore whose body gave sudden involuntary twitches and his right eye wandering off by itself. He seemed to take it in good humour though as his eyes, but the normal and the wandering one twinkled at him, telling Harry that he was perfectly aware of who had booby trapped his office and quarters with pranks.

Harry simply grinned and offered him a toast before looking at the hourglass that showed the house points. Poor Slytherin who had the lead with over fifty points yesterday , were sadly at the last place with a measly five points left, the reason was of course Draco Malfoy who was glaring sullenly at his plate. Maybe Harry had been a bit harsh on the Slytherin seeing as he now had two months of detention with Filch, but still the sooner he got stopped with trying to cheat lie and bully others the sooner he would learn that it was wrong, and besides it wasn't as if anything dangerous had happened to him, Harry mused as he saw Draco pull at his now pink hair, it would stay that way at least a couple of weeks, seeing as there was no cleaner that could remove the paint without causing damage to the boy.

The weeks passed, with Harry managing nicely in his classes, he could even cast a few simple spells wandlessly now, and he had contacted his Master again, and it had been decided that he would make his reports to a female Jedi named Kreia who was stationed at Telos with her Padawan Revan. Every two weeks he would send a report, both on his progress with his 'magic' classes, as well as his Jedi assigned homework, and progress on his Force training and Lightsaber practice. Both of the last ones were conducted through holo devices so Kreia could send reports on his progress back to the council, if he failed to deliever his report within three days Kreia would report to the council before heading to earth to investigate.

Fortunately for Harry Kavar had seen fit to drop in with a small ship that contained the aforementioned equipment as well as his now fixed speeder and enough spare lightsaber parts to create a new one should he need it, as well as a few blasters, grenades and a couple of mines, Kavar it seemed would take no risks when it came to Harry, for which he was very thankful.

His quidditch practice was also going excellent. As McGonagall had predicted, Harry took to quidditch like a fish took to water, and the team was in high spirits about the ever closing quidditch match between Gryffindor and Slytherin. Hermione sadly had refused to speak to both Ron and Harry since the incident with the three headed dog, though for Ron it actually seemed like a blessing seeing that she seemed to get on his nerves so often that Harry was afraid he'd acquire an ulcer before the tender age of twelve, and before they knew it, it was the last lesson for the day on Halloween.

"Today we shall learn one of the most famous arts of wizardry, Levitation", professor Flitwick said excitedly from atop his stack of books. "Now everyone remember the wand movement and incantation flick and swish, so get to it everyone, Mr.Potter come with me", he said as he walked to the back of his room.

Shrugging Harry left Seamus alone with his feather. "I've noticed that you already hold an excellent grasp of magic Potter, and since I already know that you can levitate something without a wand even I was wondering if you would like to try something more advanced"?

"That would be excellent professor", Harry smiled. "Nothing my boy nothing, your mother was quite gifted in charms as well, here take this book, and try out some of the spells in it on your free time", he said as he handed over an old big book. "Thank you professor", Harry said, as he followed Flitwick back to his seat, just in time to see Hermione manage the spell and levitate her feather while Ron sat beside her with a sour face.

"Excellent Miss Granger has done it, five points to Gryffindor", exclaimed the excitable teacher, just as Seamus' feather went up in a large blaze of fire. As soon as the bell rang Harry sprinted out of the classroom and into the forest, where he headed over to where his ship was hidden. With a wave of his hand the cloaking device deactivated and he swiftly entered it to find his speeder.

A few minutes later Hagrid shook his head with confusion. He could have sworn that he just saw Harry fly past in about 300mph in something that looked slightly like one of those muggle cors or something, after all such things didn't work at Hogwarts did they?, shaking his head he continued his treck through the forest.

Later at the feast Harry was sitting across from Ron, tasting the various assortments of candy and the like, while examining the hall. Bats were flying around over their heads, and the candles had been replaced by giant floating pumpkins, each with their own candle inside, casting the hall in a dark cosy atmosphere.

"So where is Hermione"? Harry asked Neville who sat beside him. "I heard from Parvati that she's been in the girls bathroom all day crying", Ron looked slightly guilty about this, and Harry was about to ask why when the doors suddenly flew up and a panicked professor Quirrel ran in. "TROLL IN THE DUNGEON T-T-TROLL IN THE DUNGEON, thought you ought to know", he finished lamely before falling over in a dead faint.

There was a second or so of silence before almost the entire hall screamed in panic and started to run towards the door.

"SIIIIILENCE", Dumbledore yelled, effectively stopping everyone. "Everyone please stay calm, prefects will escort you back to your common rooms, while the teachers shall accompany me down to the dungeons, now off you trot".

Percy immediately seizing control puffed his chest forward. "Gryffindors follow me, quickly now". As one everyone started to follow their prefects, except Harry who held Ron and Neville back. "Hermione doesn't know, we need to get her", with a shaky nod from both of them they split away from the Gryffindors and headed towards the girls bathrooms.

"Guys take one of these", Harry said as he handed each of them a blaster. "Their easy to use, just point it towards the place you want to hit, and aim with these crosshairs, and pull the trigger", Ron and Neville simply nodded before they followed him again.

They had just reached the corridor where the girls bathrooms were located before a piercing scream was heard, and together the three kids yelled "HERMIONE", and then they were off. Inside the bathroom they could see the huge grey hided troll stand above Hermione with it's club raised.

"Oi you filthy sack of bantha poodo pick on someone your own side", Harry yelled as he squeezed off a shot from his last blaster pistol, causing the troll to scream in pain as a violent burn appeared at the back of its head where it had been hit. With a roar it turned towards the three boys roaring in anger and pain as more bolts of energy hit it's resistant hide.

Out in the hall the three boys scattered, and naturally the troll charged towards the closest person who happened to be Harry. Harry who saw that the blasters did little damage immediately drew his lightsaber and with the welcoming snap hiss it's deadly yellow energy beam shot out. "Guys get Hermione", Harry yelled, as he jumped over a strike from the troll's club that would have crushed him like a gizka underneath a walker.

Dodging a few more strikes Harry took used the Force to enhance his speed, and with excellent timing he managed to cut off one of the troll's legs, before driving his lightsaber deep into it's brains, killing it instantly. He had barely gotten his saber out from the troll's head before the Force screamed a warning to him, and instantly he brought his saber up to deflect the incoming red bolt of energy heading towards him, the next thing he knew was a loud bang, lots of pain and light before it all went black.

**A few minutes earlier:**

Severus Snape was at the moment very unhappy, he had headed up to the third floor to intercept Quirrel and what did he get? Oh yes Hagrid's monstrosity of a pet almost bit his leg off, after that he had been forced to retreat, and in his luck he stumbled across McGonagall, Flitwick, Dumbledore and Quirrel. He had not even managed to acknowledge their presence before they heard a terrible ruckus somewhere close, so along with the other teachers he had moved as fast towards the sounds as his wounded leg would take him. As they entered the corridor where the girls bathroom was they saw the troll about to hit something or someone they couldn't see, and with lightning reflexes he fired off a reducto towards the troll's back.

To his and the other teachers astonishment the troll had tipped forward thanks to a yellow beam cutting through its leg, and shortly thereafter killed by the same beam which was driven through it's head. With a rush of panic and satisfaction at the same time he saw that Potter was the one who had done it and his reducto was only a few feet away from hitting him, but Potter had moved with a speed so fast he barely caught it, and his reducto hit the yellow beam in Potter's hands.

The results were catastrophic. The overpowered curse would have been able to blow a hole in the thick oaken entrance doors at Hogwarts, and when it hit the yellow energy beam it created a big explosion of red and yellow light temporarily blinding them. Once their vision had returned to normal they could see Potter lying a few feet away dead or unconscious, he couldn't tell, but there was a lot of blood, and Potter had burns and cuts all over him, and from what he could see several broken bones. Quickly the teachers moved over to him, and Dumbledore breathed in relief when he discovered that Potter was still alive.

"Minerva take him to the hospital wing immediately, Severus go fetch some potions to help him", with a nod both teachers raced off, Minerva McGonagall levitating the broken unconscious form of Harry Potter behind her.

Miss.Granger Messers Longbottom and Weasley please tell us what happened here", Dumbledore told the three remaining students who had watched in horror as Harry was floated away.

**AN/ I apologise for the shortness and lateness of this update, but sadly as always RL is my best friend (note the sarcasm in that statement) so I realy havent got much time on my hands. On a lighter note the plot bunnies have started to dissapear a little, making it easier for me to write with less ideas in my head. Also I have started writing on an update to 'Commander Potter' and 'Marked by Lightning' so expect an update with one or both of those withing the next two weeks.**

**Sadly seeing how much time it takes for each upload on this fic, I give green light to anyone who wishes to adopt it (or the principles at leas, not completely ripping it off) but this does not mean that I will stop writing it, as I have said, much of the general storyline is now written down, so hopefully updates should be faster (I'm hoping for once a month)**

**Thank you everyone who has steadfastly followed this fic and not given up on me, and as always reviews, opinions, suggestions and CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISISM is welcome.**

-Tellie571


	11. You’re walking a fine line Potter

_**Disclaimer: **_

"_Minerva take him to the hospital wing immediately, Severus go fetch some potions to help him", with a nod both teachers raced off, Minerva McGonagall levitating the broken unconscious form of Harry Potter behind her._

_ Messers Longbottom and Weasley please tell us what happened here", Dumbledore told the three remaining students who had watched in horror as Harry was floated away._

**Chapter 11:**** You're walking a fine line Potter**

Albus was just about to retire for the night when the wards around Hogwarts informed him that two unknown persons had entered through the forest. Quickly he grabbed his wand and headed towards the entrance hall, and managed to reach it just as the two robed persons closed the door after them.

"Who are you and what are you doing here"? He asked peacefully while maintaining a strong grip on the wand by his side.

The two persons clad in brown robes with white tunics underneath threw back their hoods revealing themselves. One was a tall young man, maybe a year or two older than Harry with deep brown eyes and short brown hair and the other one was an older woman of small stature but her presence was immense. Dumbledore who was over one and a half century himself knew immediately that the woman was a person of infinite more power and wisdom than he, and she felt remarkably like Harry's Master Kavar. Her dark blue eyes scanned the entrance hall and himself with practiced ease, and once satisfied that there was no threat she removed the hand that had been close to the lightsabre at her waist.

"My name is Kreia, Jedi Master and this is my Padawan learner Revan", she said, indicating the boy beside her who gave a small nod to Albus. "I have come here to inquire about Padawan Potter, he has failed to deliver his rapport and as his Headmaster I hope that you can tell me what has happened".

The twinkle in Albus' eyes dimmed considerably as he stowed away his wand. "I suggest that you come with me Master Jedi", he said as he started to walk towards the hospital wing, and after the two Jedi had fallen in step with him he increased the pace. "A troll managed to penetrate the school's defences a week ago. Young Harry went to stop it, and had just killed it when one of my teachers who couldn't see him fired off a curse. The curse was blocked by Harry's lightsabre is it? Yes it was stopped by his sabre, and this resulted in an explosion that wounded him gravely, so far he has not woken up".

Kreia took the news with remarkable calm and simply quickened her pace, and after five minutes they pushed open the door to the hospital wing finding an unusual sight of Jedi Padawan Harry Potter sitting in a perfect lotus position.

"Padawan Potter, I assume from your position that you are well"? Kreias words were more of a statement than anything else.

"As wells as can be Master Kreia", Harry replied as he bowed. "Though my left arm is useless all the way up to the elbow, but if you can help me walk I can get to my ship where there should be enough parts to create an artificial one".

"Padawan", she simply said, and with a nod Revan walked out of the hospital wing and towards the entrance hall to find Harry's ship.

"I told you before that creating an artificial limb won't do anything, your hand is nothing more than a stump of flesh and bone, and the nerves in your lower arm are ruined beyond repair" Madam Pomphrey said exasperatedly for what had to be the umpteenth time.

"Madam Pomphrey while 'Magic' may not do anything for my arm, technology in the Republic is far more advanced and it a simple matter to create an artificial replacement that after some practice will work even better than my normal arm. By the way can anyone tell me where my lightsabre is"?

Albus stepped a bit closer looking sadly at Harry. "I'm afraid that it was destroyed in the explosion Harry, I have the remaining pieces if you want them".

"Oh… I… that won't be needed", Harry said with a great lump in his chest. It was irrational that he should feel like this. While a great symbol a lightsabre was still nothing more than a tool and weapon, but it was his, he had created it himself and it felt as though a piece of him was missing. "Do not worry young Padawan you can construct a new one", Kreia said sympathetically as she put a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"Thank you Master Kreia".

For the next twenty minutes Harry explained in detail what had happened to him, and he had just finished when Revan returned, carrying two large footlockers with him as though they weighed nothing. "Here Harry I got the stuff", he said with a grin.

"Thanks Revan", Harry returned the grin to his childhood friend. "How is Malak doing"?

"Not so good I'm afraid, Master Vrook caught him trying to sneak into the council chambers". Harry winced, sneaking into the council chambers was bad enough when you got caught, but being caught by Vrook was just bad luck. If Malak was lucky he would escape with nothing more than a good tongue lashing, but since he was caught by Vrook he could probably expect to do cleaning duty for a month or so.

"Bad luck, but now I have an arm to create, we should probably cut it off just past the elbow what do you think"? Harry said with an everyday tone, as though cutting off an arm was an everyday occurrence.

Revan simply nodded before starting to take up the measurements. Meanwhile Harry opened the two footlockers with the Force, and then started to levitate out all of the items that was needed before starting to assemble them in the air, holding them together purely by the Force.

The next three hours went by unusually quick Professor Dumbledore, Madam Pomphrey and Master Kreia watching in silence as Harry assembled the arm with nothing more than Revan's measurements as his guide. First came the skeleton of the arm followed by the power cables and small energy cell that would provide power to the arm, after that he added the neural threads that would be attached to his nerves, making the arm feel like a real appendage. After the first neural threads had been put in place he started on the motoric parts that would allow the arm to move like it should, and then came the armoured plating that closed the skeleton. It was completely water tight and no dust, water or grime would get through the joints. And lastly he added the synthetic skin on it, making it look like a completely normal arm with small wires extending out from its end where it would be attached to his arm.

"Okay go ahead Revan", Harry said with slight apprehension. Revan simply nodded before he gave Harry a doze of sedatives. Once he was certain that Harry was fully asleep he and Kreia put him on a table that was used for surgeries.

"What are you doing"? Pomfrey asked suddenly when Kreia drew a small blade of blue white metal.

"What does it look like we're doing Madam? In order to apply the artificial arm we must first remove the damaged appendage. This blade is a Force blade and will cut through his arm easily, and yes I do know perfectly well what I am doing so be silent I must concentrate, Padawan hold him down".

Quickly she cut off Harry's arm just above the elbow, and even though sedated Harry struggled. Force Blades really were the best to use for these kinds of surgeries. They were so sharp that they almost rivalled the cutting power of a lightsabre, but the disadvantage was that they caused extreme pain as the inherent power of the blade sent the working nerves into overdrive. With practiced ease she cleaned the wound before activating the arm, and then putting it just a few centimetres from Harry's upper arm.

The neural threads immediately whizzed around before attaching themselves one after the other in Harry's body. After a minute the artificial appendage had been fastened securely to the remains of his arm, and it was impossible to even see the difference, and after a few checks it was clear that there were no problems.

"We will stay here for a few weeks until I am sure that he has recovered", Kreia stated to Dumbledore.

"Certainly Master Jedi, I shall send a house elf to guide you to your quarters then shall I"?

****

A day later Harry awoke, and after a quick glance to make sure that Pomfrey was not around he slipped out of his bed, and quickly dressed himself in his customary green robe, before walking out of the hospital wing.

He did not know why he was walking through the castle in the middle of the night, only that the Force was telling him to go, and why should he question the Force. After an hour of walking through dark and deserted corridors he had finally arrived in a small abandoned classroom that had a giant mirror in it. He paid no attention to the words that stood written on it he simply followed the commands of the Force.

The Force wanted him to do something with the mirror but what? There was something of great power stored within the mirror, that he could feel, but what did the Force want him to do?

_**VISION:**_

_A man clad in black robes and a white mask held up a blood red stone, before carefully putting it in a black cauldron filled with a shimmering potion. __After a long series of chants and intricate stirring motions he filled a goblet with the potion. He placed the goblet on a table and then removed the mask._

"_It is done my Lord", he spoke with a clear cold voice. Then all of a sudden he fell over grasping his face and screaming in excruciating pain. His face was bubbling and twisting, and a new face could be seen pushing itself out of the old face. He grabbed the goblet before putting it to the lips of his new face and drank greedily._

_The man dropped the goblet and a terrible laughter erupted from his mouth as the entire body began to swell and twist, before it exploded outwards in a spray of flesh and blood, end even as the pieces turned to dust in the air a new person stood in the room._

_The new body was naked and chalk white. Its nose was flat almost as a snake and glowing blood red eyes stared around the room before the person started to laugh. The laughter was cold and humourless but filled with triumph, 'Finally I have returned, and yet again the world shall tremble in fear of Lord Voldemort'_

Harry gasped. It was the future he had seen without doubt. Sadly he had not managed to see the face of whomever was helping Lord Voldemort, but it was still clear that he had to make sure that no one could take the stone that was hidden inside the mirror.

He looked at the mirror, focusing on the reflection and unconsciously desired nothing more than to keep the stone in safe hands, away from Lord Voldemort and his aide, and to his shock he could see his own reflection take up the stone, before putting it in his pocket, and suddenly feeling faint he checked his suddenly heavy pocket and found out that he had indeed taken the stone.

He took it out of his pocket and held it closely. The power it contained was incredible, it was as though his connection to the Force had increased by a hundredfold and he felt as though he was at peace, a calm spread over him and he knew there and then that nothing would ever disturb it, nothing could throw him off balance, and he knew exactly what to do.

As long as he had the stone it was at risk, and so he would put it in the safest place it could be. With a last look towards the mirror he ran back to the hospital wing where he gathered his two footlockers before once again running as quickly as he could out towards his ship. Before long he was there and he immediately picked out all the parts he would need to create a lightsabre, it was only after he had taken out all the parts that he realized that he had a problem.

The stone redder than a laigreks eye was too big to fit, and it took him over an hour to decide if he should risk ruining its power by making it smaller or hide it away. In the end he decided to make it smaller and with a slight apprehension he took out a small cutter that would allow him to shape the stone into something smaller.

He had gotten good underway before he realized that it would be easier to just cut it in two and make two crystals out of it instead of one, and it did not take long before he held two small rubies that had been shaped to perfection. Each and every angle was perfect, and even the best scanning equipment on his ship could find no imperfection on them.

Now that he had finished with the crystals he started to assemble his new sabre. Fitting in lenses and energy cells, the emitters and focusing crystals, power cables and the two crystals from the stone that would give the colour to the sabre before at last finishing the outer shell of the sabre.

The hilt was a good twenty five inches long, and was made out of gleaming durasteel, with a leather bound grip. After a brief admiration of his work he grabbed it and could at once feel the potency of it, the stone it appeared had lost none of its potency and he smiled as he walked outside to test it. With a snap hiss, a blood red beam of energy emerged from each end of the hilt, casting a dim red light over the surrounding area.

For the first time since Exar Kun himself a Jedi had created a sabrestaff, a most potent weapon, and while slightly worse when it comes to self defence no one could deny the sheer lethality it had when attacking. Some Jedi, many of the Masters in particular would look at his new sabre with concern or mistrust, but it was not against the Jedi Code to have a sabrestaff and all Jedi were trained to use staves, though they probably did not have a sabrestaff in mind when it came to that particular training.

Now that his new weapon was finished he headed back to the hospital wing where he was accosted by the very irate matron. "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN"? She yelled at him once he had entered the door.

"I was just out for some fresh air Madam Pomfrey", he answered calmly.

"Hmpfh, get back to sleep then and I'll perform a check on you tomorrow morning".

****

Madam Pomfrey did not let him out before two days had passed, during which he had undergone extensive tests both by herself and Master Kreia on his new arm. Fortunately the arm worked perfectly and all of his other small injuries had been healed as well, when he walked down to breakfast on Saturday morning.

"Harry, its good to see you", Ron said once he appeared at the Gryffindor table and Hermione and Neville quickly agreed. It appeared that in the week he had been hospitalized the three of them had befriended each other and they had even been kind enough to gather his homework for him.

"Thanks guys. I could say that I've missed you, but I only woke up two and a half days ago so it hasn't been that bad, besides I had to learn to use my new arm".

"N-New arm"? Hermione asked carefully.

"Hmm? Oh yes, I had to get an artificial replacement since my left arm was useless. It hurt like hell even through the sedation, though I'm just fine now, take a feel if you want to", Harry said as he held out his new arm.

Curiously Ron touched it, before squeezing as hard as he could. "Bloody hell it's hard as a rock", he exclaimed. "I know it's made out of metal, tough due to extensive mechanics which I won't go into right now, I can still feel things, and no Hermione I won't go into any details right now, but if you wait until later I can write down some information for you", he grinned, as Hermione put on a fake look of outrage.

"I'd like that very much Harry".

"Well, it appears that Master Kreia wants me to follow her outside, care to join me"? The three Gryffindors quickly got up and followed Harry outside.

"Well Padawan, I've heard much about your skill with a sabre and since I can see you have constructed a new one I'd like you to go up against Revan for some sparring, Force knows he need to work on his techniques".

Harry nodded and then removed his robe before grabbing the hilt of his staff with one hand. Quickly the two blood red beams sprung out with the familiar 'snap hiss'.

"By the Force, you made a sabrestaff"? Revan exclaimed with awe. "Well that complicates things", he said before his own sabre sprung to life, revealing a cobalt blue beam of energy.

Harry and Revan circled each other slowly. Revan was the most skilled user of the Force of their age, and while still only a Padawan Harry was one of the best sabrefighters in the order, and one of the few to actually master the art of stave fighting.

Then suddenly both of them reacted. Harry allowed the Force to virtually fill him up before running forwards at a speed so high that the spectators that had come to watch could barely follow him. He jumped over a powerful Force blast that Revan sent at him, landing a few feet away from Revan.

Revan was immediately forced on the defensive as Harry began swinging his staff at him with incredible speed and strength. He dodged, jumped, blocked and deflected Harry's attacks, but it was clear what the outcome would be. It happened so quickly, he spotted an opening in Harry's endless wave of strikes and was just about to attack when his sabre was pushed away by one of the beams from Harry's staff. Harry then simply swung the staff upwards, grazing Revan's thigh. A quick swing and spin left two more small burns on Revans torso and then he stopped, one of the blades on his staff resting less than an inch from Revan's neck.

"I believe that you are without a head for the moment my friend", Harry stated with amusement.

"Yeah yeah, everybody knows how good you are with a bloody sabre, and now you had to go for a sabrestaff didn't you? Don't you think that it is a little overkill"?

"Possibly", Harry acquiesced, "But the Force told me to, and who am I to deny the Force, if I cannot trust the Force I cannot trust anyone and that would be a shame don't you think"?

Revan nodded in assent, "I believe you have a point there my friend, now what say you to a rematch"?

"Yes I must say that was an excellent session Padawan Potter, it seems you are better than Master Kavar gives you credit for", Kreia said as she shed her own brown robe, before pulling out her own sabre, allowing its emerald green beam spring forth. "Now let us see how you fare against both of us".

Harry nodded and made himself ready again. Kreia and Revan circled him warily on each side, forcing him to look back and forth. He suddenly reacted on instinct, using the Force to shield himself from a powerful wave of energy sent by Revan. The power of the blast was tremendous and he barely managed to keep standing, when the Force suddenly screamed out a warning. Before he had a chance to act he was suddenly blasted forwards by the powerful push that Kreia had sent into his back.

With an elegant spin he managed to land a few feet away from Revan, and he went on the offensive immediately.

Swing after swing was deflected and dodged by Revan until Kreia caught up with them. She immediately joined in on the fight and Harry was quickly forced on the defensive. The two Jedi fought as a team and while Kreia was not the best person with a lightsabre the deadly teamwork drove Harry backwards slowly but surely.

Harry spotted a chance and managed to give Kreia a powerful kick in the face that drove her back, fast as a viper Harry launched out his hand to send a Force push at Revan but Revan had the same thoughts and their hands stopped a few inches away from each other, and sweat appeared on their brows as both tried to beat the other.

Harry focussed for all he was worth, but couldn't push away Revan's own power, and being aware of Kreia closing in again stopped his attack and allowed Revan's powerful push throw him away like a rag doll.

With the aid of the Force Harry landed gingerly on his feet and with a burst of concentration had over a hundred stones hovering behind him. With a small wave of his hand the rocks blasted towards Reven and Kreia who banished them away. Harry felt more sweat appear on his brow as he was surrounded by the two Jedi who circled him carefully.

Under normal circumstances Harry would be outmatched and defeated shortly by a Master/Padawan team, but he was everything but normal. His natural skills with a lightsaber were so good that the council doubted that Exar Kun's own natural skills had never even been close.

Revan lost his patience and charged Harry who through the Force caught a glimpse of what Revan was trying to do. Harry dodged to Revan's left and slashed him over the back of Revan's thigh, causing a wince to erupt from Revan as he was burnt slightly. Harry who was eager to finish the match forgot about Kreia…until he was blown arse over teakettle by another powerful blast from the Force that robbed him of his lightsaber.

Slowly he got to his feet as he tried to clear the cobwebs from his mind, only to find Kreia and Revan standing a small distance away. "Give up Harry? You've got to be out of tricks by now", Revan yelled.

Smirking slightly Harry thrust out his hand to summon his lightsaber from Kreia's hand, Kreia who had prepared for such a venture steeled herself to hold the lightsaber back, only to widen her eyes slightly as Revan's lightsaber flew into Harry's hand.

"Your eyes can deceive you my friend…don't trust them", Harry responded as Revan apologised to his Master.

Kreie nodded the apology away and gave Harry's saber to Revan who gasped as the power contained within washed over him. Both of them ran towards Harry who prepared for another beating.

'_Harry…do as I say…you can trust me'_, a strange but soothing voice went through his head. _'Dig into yourself, summon your desire to win and survive…unleash your protective power over them…now…Do It NOW'_, Harry was almost in a trance as he extended his hand towards the two Jedi and was as shocked as they were when bolts of lightning erupted from his hands.

Kreia's eyes widened and she barely managed to bring her lightsaber up to protect herself, while Revan was blasted back by the terrible power that coursed through him. Panicking Harry stopped the attack and let the lightsaber fall to the ground.

"By the Force what have I done?" he whispered, and then promptly threw up.

"Easy Padawan, you have done nothing wrong", Kreia said as she placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

Harry looked up at her, "But…the Council…they'll expel me for sure using the Dark Side is evil…forbidden".

Kreia kneeled so that they were eye to eye. "The Council and I have our disagreements…what makes something evil? The ability to do something? Or why you do it?"

Harry hesitated as he though over the words. "But the Council always said to me!"

Kreia held up a hand to interrupt him. "The Council is wrong. They tell you not to use your emotions to limit your power…it's our emotions that gives us our power…and allow us to feel connected to the Force. To lock away our emotions is to blind ourselves to the Force".

It did make sense, emotion always made it easier to concentrate on the matter at hand, rather than trying to empty his mind. But emotion could also lead to other things.

"But what about all of those who fall to the Dark Side?" Harry asked Kreia who smiled at the answer.

"Those who fall to the Dark Side are weak. They forgot what they were fighting for. We fight to protect the Republic, not to rule it. As long as you remember where you come from and who you are you can use the Force at your leisure…it will not corrupt you unless you want to be corrupted".

Kreia's words were soothing to his confused state of mind and he drank them in like they were life itself, something he would later regret and be relieved over at the same time. "So I can use both the Dark and Light side of the Force…and still be a Jedi?"

Kreia smiled at Harry, like a mother who watched her child take its first steps. "Yes Harry. Without Light there cannot be Dark, and to avoid one side of the Force in its entirety is foolish and an insult to the Force, only by embracing both sides of the Force can a person reach ultimate enlightment".

"But Master Kreia, how can I learn the Dark side…the Council forbid it as you know" he queried.

"I feel Padawan that in this case you are alone…but I feel that the path to the Dark side and its mysteries will reveal itself to you soon…until then I suggest that you follow your instincts and the Force, they will not fail you".

"Thank you Master," Harry bowed to her and then turned to the slightly shivering Revan who had also listened to their conversation. "Are you alright Revan?"

Revan grimaced slightly as the after effects of Harry's lightning attack coursed through his system. "Just dandy my friend…but promise me one thing". "Sure", Harry answered. "When you discover this 'path' to the Dark side's mysteries, let me know…I wish to learn as well".

Harry grasped his hand in a friendly handshake. "You're on, I'll teach you everything I find".

The three Jedi were interrupted on their way up to the school by Harry's friends. "Stay with your friends Padawan, we will speak later", Kreia said as she led Revan away.

"Harry, that was amazing, how is it even possible to move so fast? Can you teach us? Those moves should be impossible and…" Harry raised a hand to interrupt Hermione's ramblings.

"First of all, I use the Force…er magic to move that fast. I essentially allow magic to fill me up, enhancing all of my senses. It makes me stronger, faster and gives me some killer instincts", he grinned at Hermione's awed look.

"Second, I can't teach you", he felt slightly bad at her disappointed look, almost as if her cat had died. "If you were younger maybe…but I've been training since I was five years old, and even then I was almost rejected due to my age. To learn the way's of a Jedi is a lifetime of training meditation and self sacrifice, and since I'm still an apprentice I'm not allowed to take on an apprentice myself…but I suppose I could teach you guys some basic swordplay and martial arts".

"Really, do we get to use a sword like yours?" Ron asked with a faraway look, no doubt already imagining himself running around with a coloured beam of energy and saving the day.

"No, a lightsaber is an extremely dangerous weapon, it weighs next to nothing, can cut through just about any material and as I discovered even block magic. If I were to give you a lightsaber it would be the same as leaving you with a grenade without the safety pin, you would be as much a danger to yourself as to others".

"Oh", Ron too was unable to hide his disappointment. "I guess you know best, so what do we get?"

Harry laughed at their enthusiasm. "Before you get anything, I'm going to start with some basic martial arts and katas. Not only will it get your body used to the movements you'll need for swordplay, but it'll also get you into better shape, something you need seeing as a sword do have some considerable weight.

"Harry?" Hermione asked. "Why do you even use a sword, I mean there has got to be better ways to fight…spells or even guns".

"A valid question Hermione. First of all, a Jedi uses magic for knowledge and defence…never for attack, as such a lightsaber while a dangerous offensive weapon is designed for defence, here I'll show you". He handed her one of his blasters.

"The weapon is set for stun, so the worst that can happen is that I'll be knocked out cold for a few minutes, so take aim and try to bring me down, don't stop until you've got me or have run out of ammunition".

He walked away so that Hermione had some room, and then activated one side of his saber, the blood red beam and its humming sound soothing his mind as he breathed in and out. Hermione raised the blaster and started shooting. Harry easily batted away red beam after red beam. Hermione was inexperienced and her aim and rate of fire was read like an open book, and with the Force to guide him he could do it with his eyes closed.

Suddenly he started running towards Hermione whose eyes widened in panic, and she started pressing the trigger for all she was worth, watching with awe as Harry's blood red saber moved like a propeller batting away every single beam. All of a sudden she saw three beams fly back towards them, and her eyes bulged with shock as Ron and Neville fell to the ground beside her, she tried to scream out with fright but the last beam knocked her unconscious before a sound could emit.

A few minutes later she woke groggily and was greeted with the sight of Ron and Neville trying to clear the cobwebs from their mind, and finally her eyes laid to rest on a smiling Harry Potter. "So Hermione do you think I need magic or a gun to protect me? I can safely say that I am considered one of the finest swordsmen in my order, better than people years above me".

Hermione shook her head, he clearly had a perfect weapon at his disposal. "How come Dumbledore allows you to have such a dangerous weapon here in school?"

"Think about what you said there Hermione. At least people get a warning when I activate it. Every single student here is armed with a weapon capable of murder, torture and destruction. Two words you can snuff out a life in an instant with a spell that is impossible to block with shields…the only thing that works against the killing curse is a physical object". Harry helped her to her feet. "So next time be aware that every witch or wizard carries a dangerous weapon on their person".

The three Hogwarts students gulped and nodded as his words sank in. "Well if I'm to teach you guys I want you to be back here within twenty minutes in clothes suitable for workout". Hermione, Ron and Neville nodded and then sprinted back to the castle, leaving Harry alone. With nothing better to do he fished out his datapad and opened the message he had received about Tulak Hord.

_**Tulak Hord was an old Dark Lord of the Sith, rumoured to be the greatest lightsaber fighter that have ever existed, detailed files on Tulak Hord is restricted Padawan Potter. Hopefully this little information has been enough to satisfy you.**_

_**May the Force be with you.**_

_**-Jedi Master Atris, Chief Librarian and Master on the Jedi Council.**_

Harry snorted at the formality bit. Jedi were supposed to be humble, but once they received a title they flaunted it whenever they had the excuse to do so. At least now that he knew who Tulak Hord was he could start translating those journals he had acquired, somehow he had a feeling that his life was going to be turned upside down sooner rather than later.

**Okey, this update was waaaay overdue, but I've been suffering from a combo of RL, writers block, desire to work on my other stories and lastly general lazyness. Hopefully I'm out of that funk and updates should become a more regular feature from me, now I'm going back to try and finish the monster update I'm working on for Black Night.**

**-Tellie571**


End file.
